World Academy
by Lena.Lofiel
Summary: World Academy sebuah perguruan tinggi internasional dimana mahasiswa dan mahasiswi akan dibekali dengan pengetahuan dan soft skill yang nantinya akan berguna untuk membangun negaranya masing-masing. Hanya saja ada satu rahasia dari World Academy dan rahasia itu hanya di ketahui oleh personifikasi negara di dunia.
1. World Academy

**Note:** Buat cerita Lena yang berjudul Super Power, Lena putuskan untuk mendeletenya karena Lena mau merombak besar-besaran cerita Super Power tersebut. Lalu fic ini adalah rombakan dari cerita tersebut dan maaf kalau aneh.

* * *

 **Hetalia © Hidekazu Himaruya**

 **Warning: AU, Human Name, University, OOC, OC, typo, dan masih banyak lagi.**

 **Cerita ini murni dari pemikiran saya dan jika ada kesamaan, itu adalah ketidaksengajaan.**

 **Happy reading :D**

* * *

"Jadi **Nes** , kita akan mulai darimana?" tanya Ayu teman yang memiliki warga kenegaraan yang sama dari gadis yang dipanggil Nes atau bisa kita sebut dengan Nesia.

"Entahlah, terlalu banyak _club_ di **World Academy** ini. Aku juga bingung memulai darimana," jawab **Nesia**. **Nesia Putri Nusantara** adalah salah satu gadis berwarga kenegaraan Indonesia. Perawakan gadis ini sama seperti gadis Indonesia lainnya, kulitnya berwarna putih langsat, rambut hitam sedikit ikal yang selalu dikuncir satu, mata besar dengan bola mata berwarna coklat, dan tinggi rata-rata. Sementara teman yang baru saja dia kenal di pesawat yang bernama Ayu, memiliki kulit kecoklatan dan rambut hitam, tebal dan lurus, dan tinggi sedikit di atas rata-rata orang Indonesia. Jika kita melihat mereka berdua, kita pasti langsung mengetahui bahwa mereka berdua adalah orang dari Asia Tenggara. Tetapi, ada satu hal yang membedakan mereka berdua. Umur.

Ya, umur mereka berdua sangat jauh berbeda. Jika Ayu tahu bahwa tahun ini dia berumur 18 tahun, maka Nesia dia tidak pernah tahu berapa umurnya. Sejauh yang Nesia ingat umurnya pasti lebih dari 50 tahun, karena selama 50 tahun ini tubuhnya tidak pernah menua –selalu sama. Nesia tidak pernah ingat kapan dan dimana dia dilahirkan, dia juga tidak ingat siapa dan bagaimana orang tuanya. Yang Nesia ingat hanyalah hari itu, hari dimana dia membuka mata dan orang yang pertama kali dia lihat adalah seorang bapak yang bernama Sukarno.

Siapa itu Sukarno? Nesia sendiri tidak tahu siapa dia. Yang dia tahu Sukarno adalah orang yang merawat dia. Kemudian Sukarno digantikan oleh Suharto, lalu Habibie, lalu Abdurrahman Wahid, lalu teman bermainnya dulu ketika dia dirawat Sukano –Megawati, lalu Susilo Bambang Yudhoyono, dan yang terakhir Joko Widodo.

Ketika Nesia bertanya kepada orang-orang yang merawatnya tentang keadaannya, orang-orang tersebut hanya menjawab, 'Kamu adalah harta berharga negara ini.' Tentu saja dia tidak mengerti. Apa hubungannya dengan dirinya yang tak pernah menua dengan harta berharga negara ini. Pertanyaan itu selalu berada di otaknya selama kurang lebih 50 tahun terakhir ini. Hingga, tepat seminggu yang lalu pertanyaan di kepalanya bertambah ketika Joko Widodo menyuruhnya untuk datang ke **World Academy**. Ketika Nesia bertanya kenapa dia harus ke sana, Joko Widodo hanya mengatakan bahwa mereka membutuhkanmu. Bukan menjawab tetapi menambah pertanyaan dipikiran Nesia.

Jika kalian menjadi Nesia, apa kalian akan menyetujui begitu saja? Tentu tidak, Nesia tidak tahu seperti apa **World Academy** itu. Selain itu mereka siapa? Apa dirinya akan baik-baik saja di sana? Banyak hal yang dipertimbangkan oleh Nesia pada saat itu. Tetapi, ada satu kalimat dari Joko Widodo yang membuat Nesia mau datang ke **World Academy**.

"Kalau kau ke sana, mungkin ingatanmu akan kembali."

Walaupun itu hanya kemungkinan tetapi Nesia ingin mencobanya. Dia sudah tidak tahan dengan semua pertanyaan di kepalanya. Jika ada kesempatan walaupun persentasenya itu kecil, dia akan tetap mencobanya. Demi dirinya sendiri.

"Es.. Nes…" kata Ayu sambil menggerakkan tangannya ke atas lalu ke bawah di depan wajah Nesia.

"Eh, ada apa?" jawab Nesia sedikit terkejut.

"Jangan melamun saja. Perkenalkan, ini kakakku, Reza," kata Ayu.

"Reza Wicaksono," kata seorang pria yang kehadirannya baru saja di sadari oleh Nesia.

"Nesia Putri Nusantara."

"Nama yang cukup unik," jawab Reza dengan senyum lebarnya sehingga mata milik Reza terlihat semakin sipit.

"Jadi, kalian mau kemana?" tanya Reza.

"Aku tidak tahu," jawab Ayu sambil membetulkan letak tali tasnya yang sedikit turun dari bahunya.

"Kalian sudah membaca buku perkenalannya?" tanya Reza lagi dan seketika itu juga Ayu dan Nesia mengambil sebuah buku bersampul biru tua dengan gambar bola dunia dan bertuliskan **World Academy** yang bertintakan emas.

Satu demi satu, Nesia dan Ayu mulai membaca apa yang ada di dalam buku bersampul biru tua tersebut.

.

* * *

.

 **World Academy** sebuah perguruan tinggi internasional dimana mahasiswa dan mahasiswi akan dibekali dengan pengetahuan dan _soft skill_ yang nantinya akan berguna untuk membangun negaranya masing-masing. Seperti yang kalian ketahui, hanya pemuda-pemudi yang benar-benar cinta akan negaranya sendiri yang mampu masuk dalam perguruan tinggi ini.

Jika kalian sudah menerima buku ini, tentu kalian pasti akan mengetahui resiko memasuki perguruan tinggi ini. Selama 4 tahun di sini, kalian tidak akan bisa kembali ke negara kalian masing-masing, kalian juga tidak bisa berhubungan dengan orang di luar perguruan tinggi ini. Kenapa seperti itu? Karena kami ingin mendidik para mahasiswa dan mahasiswi untuk setia kepada perguruan tinggi ini. Supaya, ketika mahasiswa dan mahasiswi dari perguruan tinggi ini lulus, mereka hanya akan setia kepada negaranya masing-masing. Jika kalian ingin kembali, kalian bisa kembali sampai akhir minggu ini. Jika tidak, kalian tidak akan bisa kembali karena tidak ada satupun orang yang mengetahui letak pasti dari **World Academy** kecuali para pengurusnya.

Kami, para pengurus **World Academy** mengucapkan selamat datang kepada mahasiswa dan mahasiswi dan para guru baru.

.

.

 **World Academy** , terletak di sebuah pulau yang ada di bumi. Pulau ini dikhususkan untuk perguruan tinggi ini. Di pulau ini terdapat banyak fasilitas agar para mahasiswa, mahasiswi, dan dosen tidak pernah merasa bosan tinggal di sini selama 4 tahun penuh. Perguruan tinggi ini sangat menjaga kealamian dari pulau ini sehingga kendaraan bermotor tidak diperbolehkan masuk ke perguruan tinggi ini. Supaya bisa berpergian jauh, kami menyediakan sebuah transportasi yang ramah lingkungan dan bisa digunakan oleh siapa saja dan kapan saja.

.

 **Peraturan World Academy**

 **Pertama** Mahasiswa, mahasiswi, dan dosen dilarang keras meninggalkan pulau ini secara sembunyi—sembunyi. Jika tetap dilakukan dan jika terjadi sesuatu maka **World Academy** tidak akan bertanggung jawab.

 **Kedua** Mahasiswa, mahasiswi, dan dosen dilarang meninggalkan area asrama di atas jam 08.00 malam. Jika benar-benar harus keluar harap melapor kepada **Badan Eksekutif World Academy**.

 **Ketiga** Setiap kegiatan mahasiswa dan mahasiswi yang mencapai jam 06.00 malam ke atas harap melapor kepada **Dewan Perwakilan Mahasiswa World Academy.**

 **Keempat** Mahasiswa, mahasiswi dan dosen harap saling menjaga nama baik masing-masing. Perguruan tinggi ini memang mencampurkan pria dan wanita menjadi satu supaya mereka dapat bergaul satu sama lain dan mencegah penyimpangan sosial. Jika terjadi hal buruk, maka kami akan mengeluarkan kedua belah pihak. (A/N: di sini satu kamar isinya satu jenis tetapi dalam satu lantai asrama ada kamar cewe dan cowo.)

 **Kelima** Harap menjaga kebersihan dari kamar masing-masing.

.

* * *

.

Seperti itulah isi dari halaman awal buku bersampul biru tua tersebut dan sisanya hanyalah nama _club_ yang ada di **World Academy** beserta nama ketuanya lalu nama mata kuliah pilihan beserta dengan jadwal dan ruangannya.

"Untuk mata kuliah ada dua jenis, yang pertama adalah mata kuliah wajib seperti filsafat, sistem pemerintahan, keuangan dan lainnya. Lalu ada mata kuliah pilihan kalian bebas memilih apapun yang kalian sukai," terang Reza.

"Lebih baik kita berkeliling kampus sambil melihat-lihat _club_ setelah itu kalian putuskan mau masuk _club_ yang seperti apa," lanjut Reza.

"Kita mulai dari klub fotografi ya kak," kata Ayu antusias.

"Tidak, itu terlalu jauh," jawab Reza malas.

"Ayolah," rajuk Ayu.

"Tidak, itu terakhir saja," jawab Reza.

Sementara kakak-beradik saling bertengkar, Nesia hanya memperhatikan buku bersampul biru tua yang ia pegang sedari tadi. Ada tiga buah nama yang menurut Nesia terasa familiar, yang pertama adalah ketua sepak bola **William van Govert** , yang kedua adalah ketua _kendo_ **Honda Kiku** , dan yang ketiga adalah ketua Dewan Perwakilan Mahasiswa World Academy **Arthur Kirkland**.

Nesia berusaha mengingat-ingat dimana dan kapan dia mengenal nama tersebut, dia terus membolak-balik bukunya untuk memastikan bahwa dia pernah membaca nama tersebut di buku bersampul biru tua tersebut. Ketika sedang membolak-balik bukunya, Nesia menemukan sebuah selebaran yang bertuliskan **Hetalia Club**.

" **Hetalia Club** ," kata Nesia.

"Eh, darimana kamu tahu tentang _club_ itu?" tanya Reza.

"Aku membacanya dari sebuah kertas yang di selipkan di bukuku," jawab Nesia.

"Tapi bukuku tak ada kertas seperti itu," kata Ayu setelah memeriksa buku yang sama seperti milik Nesia.

"Apa itu kak? **Hetalia Club** ," tanya Ayu.

"Aku tidak tahu pasti, tapi ini rumor yang belakangan ini tersebar di kampus ini. Katanya **Hetalia Club** adalah _club_ buatan langsung dari pemilik kampus ini dan hanya orang-orang tertentu yang bisa masuk klub ini. Tapi mungkin itu hanya rumor saja, tidak pernah ada _club_ yang bernama **Hetalia Club** ," kata Reza sambil membetulkan letak kacamatanya.

Setelah itu, mereka bertiga mulai berkeliling **World Academy** dengan Reza sebagai pemandunya. Tentu saja Ayu sangat menikmati perjalanan itu karena **World Academy** sangat berbeda dengan Indonesia, di sana masih sangat asri dan udaranya pun segar selain itu banyak pemuda-pemuda tampan dari berbagai negara lainnya dan Ayu berharap salah satu pemuda tampan itu bisa menjadi kekasihnya. Sayangnya, hanya Ayu yang menikmati tidak untuk Nesia. Nesia masih saja dengan pemikirannya sendiri. Tentang ketiga nama familiar tersebut dan juga tentang **Hetalia Club**. Jika hanya sebuah secarik kertas bertuliskan tulisan **Hetalia Club** maka Nesia tak mau ambil pusing. Ada tulisan lainnya di kertas itu yaitu tulisan tempat berkumpulnya **Hetalia Club**. Jika _club_ lainnya bertempatkan di dalam area kampus, **Hetalia Club** terletak di area perbatasan asrama. Dan jika Nesia tak salah dengar, **Badan Eksekutif World Academy** terletak di area perbatasan asrama.

.

* * *

.

"Kamu mau kemana Nes?" tanya Ayu setelah mereka selesai makan malam.

"Berjalan-jalan ke taman asrama sebentar. Mau cari angin," jawab Nesia.

"Ya sudah, hati-hati ya," kata Ayu yang dijawab dengan senyuman dari Nesia. Setelah itu, Nesia pergi dari pandangan Ayu.

Sebenarnya Nesia tidak benar-benar mencari angin, dia ingin mencari tahu tentang **Hetalia Club** tersebut, tetapi Nesia juga tidak berbohong kepada Ayu dia butuh udara. Semenjak dia menginjakan kaki di **World Academy** , Nesia merasa seperti ada yang sedang mengamatinya. Kemanapun dia berada –bahkan di kamarnya, Nesia merasa diawasi oleh seseorang. Nesia tidak tahu siapa dia tapi itu cukup membuat Nesia merasa ketakutan dan berjalan-jalan cukup membuat perasaan Nesia sedikit lebih baik.

" _Hei nona, apa yang sedang kamu lakukan?"_ tanya seorang pemuda yang tidak Nesia kenali. Nesia tidak dapat melihat dengan jelas bagaimana wajah pemuda itu karena minimnya sinar pencahayaan.

" _Hanya sedang berjalan-jalan,"_ jawab Nesia.

" _Mau kutemani?"_ kata pemuda itu sambil melangkahkan kakinya berjalan mendekat ketempat Nesia berdiri. Semakin pemuda itu berjalan mendekat ke arah Nesia, perasaan Nesia semakin tak menentu. Firasatnya mengatakan bahwa dia harus pergi menjauhi pemuda tersebut, tetapi kakinya tidak bisa digerakan sama sekali. Tubuhnya menolak perintah dari otak Nesia.

Pemuda itu akhirrnya berdiri di depan Nesia lalu menyentuh pipi kanan Nesia.

'Dingin,' pikir Nesia.

Tangan dingin pemuda itu kemudian turun dari pipi Nesia ke dagu Nesia dan mengangkat dagu Nesia sehingga mata mereka saling bertemu.

Merah. Bola mata pemuda itu berwarna merah seperti darah.

" _Baumu sangat manis,"_ kata pemuda itu. Setelah berkata seperti itu kesadaan Nesia mulai menghilang. Sebelum kesadarannya menghilang Nesia melihat bola mata merah itu, taring, dan sebuah suara yang familiar di telinga Nesia memanggil namanya. Setelah itu semua menjadi gelap.

.

* * *

.

Dingin. Kulit pucat. Darah. Taring. Suara itu…

Siapa pemuda yang memiliki mata semerah darah? Lalu siapa pemuda yang memanggil namaku? Suaranya sangat familiar dan aku sangat merindukan suara itu…

.

* * *

.

" _Tidak. Aku tidak setuju! Kita harus mengembalikannya ke Indonesia,"_ kata seorang pemuda dengan aksen _British_ nya.

" _Tapi_ _ **Iggy**_ _, kita membutuhkannya. Apalagi ini sudah waktunya,"_ kata seorang pemuda berkacamata.

" _Aku tetap tidak setuju! Tanpa dia, kita akan baik-baik saja!"_ bentak pemuda yang dipanggil _iggy_.

" _ **Alfred**_ _benar,_ _ **Art**_ _. Jangan bersikap egois,"_ kata pemuda yang mempunyai suara sedikit feminim.

" _Shut your mouth, frog. Aku tetap tidak setuju! Bloody hell! Lihat peristiwa yang baru saja terjadi. Kita harus segera mengembalikannya!"_ teriak pemuda yang dipanggil _iggy_.

" _Tapi,_ _ **vampire**_ _bisa memasuki daerah yang sudah kita beri pelindung tidakkah itu aneh,"_ kata seorang wanita.

" _ **Michelle**_ _benar, kita harus…"_ tetapi sebelum selesai berbicara, pemuda itu dipotong oleh pemuda lainnya.

" _Dia sudah sadar."_

Setelah sebuah suara yang terasa familiar di telinga Nesia berhenti berbunyi, sebuah pintu yang tadinya membatasi Nesia dengan orang-orang yang tidak Nesia kenal terbuka.

" _Ve~ Kau sudah sadar. Apa ada yang sakit?"_ tanya seorang pemuda berambut coklat.

" _Tidak. Kalian siapa?"_ tanya Nesia.

" _Aku_ _ **Feli. Feliciano Vargas**_ _, salam kenal~ Veee~"_ kata pemuda berambut coklat yang Nesia ketahui namanya.

" _Lebih baik kamu kembali ke kamarmu. Biar_ _ **Alfred**_ _dan A_ _ **rthur**_ _yang akan mengantarmu,"_ kata seorang pemuda dengan rambut merah seperti darah yang mengingatkan Nesia pada mata pemuda itu.

" _Aku tidak mau!"_ tolak seorang pemuda berambut pirang dan memiliki bola mata _emerald_.

" _Ini perintah!"_ kata pemuda berambut merah tadi.

" _Cepatlah bangun kalau tidak kau kutinggal,"_ keata pemuda yang memiliki bola mata _emerald_ lalu keluar dari kamar tempat Nesia tiduri. Setelah mendengar perkataan pemuda bermata _emerald_ itu, Nesia segera bangkit dari tempat tidur lalu keluar dari ruangan tersebut dan diikuti oleh pemuda berambut pirang kecoklatan yang berkacamata.

" _Maafkan dia, dia memang seperti itu orangnya. Aku_ _ **Alfred, Alfred F. Jones**_ _,"_ kata pemuda berkacamata yang lebih tinggi daripada pemuda bermata _emerald_ tersebut.

" _Dan temanku yang di depan sana namanya_ _ **Arthur Kirkland**_ _,"_ lanjut Alfred.

" _Ah, aku…"_

" _Aku tahu siapa dirimu Nes bahkan Arthur,_ _ **Will**_ _,_ _ **Kiku**_ _,_ _ **Maya**_ _,_ _ **Weng**_ _, dan_ _ **Vie**_ _sangat mengenalmu,"_ lanjut Alfred. "Meskipun kamu sama sekali tidak mengenal kami," tambah Alfred lirih.

" _Siapa kalian?"_ tanya Nesia tetapi Alfred tidak menjawab. Bertanya pada Arthur pun percuma karena dia berada jauh di depan sana.

Hening. Hanya satu kata itulah yang menjelaskan seperti apa perjalanan mereka. Pembicaraan mereka terhenti setelah pertanyaan Nesia. Sampai pada akhirnya mereka berada di depan pintu kamar Nesia.

" _Kami sama sepertimu, Nes,"_ kata Alfred dengan bahasa yang tidak diketahui oleh Nesia.

" _Sweet dream, Nes,"_ kata Alfred lalu mencium kening Nesia. Sementara Nesia hanya terdiam dengan wajah memerah. Ini adalah pertama kalinya –menurut dia, dia dicium oleh seorang pria.

" _THE HELL! Apa yang sedang kamu lakukan Al? Ayo cepat kembali. Aku tidak mau kena marah_ _ **Allistor**_ _,"_ sebuah teriakan dari pemuda beralis tebal yang mengganggu moment Alfred dan Nesia.

" _Baiklah Iggi~~ Tidurlah Nes,"_ kata Alfred lalu menjauhkan dirinya dari depan pintu kamar Nesia dan berjalan mendekati si alis tebal.

* * *

 **TBC**

* * *

Mind to review?

Makasih buat yang sudah review, follow dan fav Super Power Lena. Maaf Lena menghapusnya.

Dan terima kasih sudah mau membaca fanfic ini .


	2. Vampire?

Nesia tidak pernah percaya pada takhayul atau cerita-cerita di luar logika. Nesia tidak percaya kepada makhluk mitologi dan teman-temannya. Tetapi, Nesia bukanlah atheis. Tidak, Nesia masih percaya kepada Tuhan. Hanya saja, kejadian semalam membuat Nesia mempertanyakan keyakinannya bahwa di dunia ini tidak ada makhluk yang di luar logikanya. Jika di dunia ini tidak ada yang namanya makhluk mitologi, lalu siapa sebenarnya pemuda sedingin es bagaikan mayat yang ia temui semalam? Dan siapa sebenarnya dirinya? Seorang manusia normal tidak seperti dirinya yang tidak pernah menua. Apakah dirinya adalah makhluk mitologi yang selama ini tidak pernah ia percayai.

* * *

 **Hetalia © Hidekazu Himaruya**

 **Warning: AU, Human Name, University, OOC, OC, typo, dan masih banyak lagi.**

 **Cerita ini murni dari pemikiran saya dan jika ada kesamaan, itu adalah ketidaksengajaan.**

"…" menggunakan bahasa Inggris dan ini terjemahannya

"…" flashback

 **Happy reading :D**

* * *

"Nes.. Nes.. Bangun," kata Ayu sambil menggoyang-goyangkan bahu Nesia pelan.

"Mmmh.. 5 menit lagi," kata Nesia sambil mengubah posisi tidurnya menjadi miring dan jangan lupa dia semakin memegang erat selimutnya.

"Bangun Nes.. bukankah kita akan berkeliling kampus lagi hari ini. Ingat, besok adalah _deadline_ untuk mengumpulkan _club_ dan pelajaran pilihan kita," kata Ayu sambil berusaha membangunkan Nesia. Ketika mendengar perkataan Ayu, Nesia dengan berberat hati meninggalkan kekasih tercintanya dan menuju ke kamar mandi.

Pilihan Nesia untuk mandi menggunakan air dingin di pagi hari adalah pilihan yang tepat. Ketika air dingin bersentuhan dengan tubuh Nesia, rasa kantuk dan malas yang menyerang Nesia di pagi hari langsung menghilang begitu saja. Jika kalian berpikir bahwa Nesia tidur dengan nyenyak, kalian salah, Nesia tidak bisa tidur begitu saja. Banyak yang dipikirkannya. Tentang pemuda itu, dirinya sendiri, percakapan yang ia dengar, dan juga…

Dan, oh… ciuman. Memikirkannya saja sudah membuat wajah Nesia memerah. Memang itu hanya ciuman di kening tapi tetap saja bagi orang timur ciuman bukanlah hal yang wajar.

"Nes.. Cepatlah! Kalau kita sudah mengumpulkan peminatan kita, kita bisa libur sampai akhir pekan ini," teriak Ayu dari luar kamar mandi. Setelah teriakan itu, Nesia seegera memakai bajunya lalu keluar dari kamar mandi.

* * *

.

Ruang makan asrama World Academy memang selalu ramai terutama di pagi hari. Seharusnya minggu ini merupakan hari libur bagi angkatan tahun kedua sampai keempat. Hanya saja, mengingat peraturan dari World Academy bahwa mahasiswa, mahasiswi, dan dosen tidak boleh meninggalkan World Academy maka tempat ini akan selalu ramai bahkan di hari libur.

Di tengah kesibukan penduduk World Academy, dua orang gadis dari negara Indonesia sedang berusaha mencari tempat dimana mereka bisa makan sambil duduk. Sayangnya, tubuh kedua gadis itu tenggelam dalam lautan bule-bule.

" _Hei, kalian berdua! Ayo makan bersama kita,"_ teriak seorang gadis yang berasal dari benua Asia dari tempat duduknya. Ayu dan Nesia segera berjalan mendekati sumber suara.

" _Apa tidak apa-apa kami duduk di sini?"_ tanya Nesia.

" _Tentu saja tidak. Di sini masih ada 3 kursi kosong. Lagipula kita sama-sama dari Asia jadi tak ada salahnya kita saling berbagi, benarkan_ _ **May, Weng**_ _?"_ kata gadis itu dengan senyuman di wajahnya yang ayu itu.

' **May, Weng**. Sepertinya aku pernah mendengar nama mereka, tapi dimana ya?' pikir Nesia.

" _Hn,"_ jawab satu-satunya pemuda di antara mereka yang sedang asyik dengan _handphone_ miliknya.

" _Kalian pasti dari Indonesia,"_ kata sang gadis setelah melihat Nesia dan Ayu duduk.

" _Darimana kau tahu?"_ tanya Ayu setelah menelan makanannya.

" _Aku punya saudara di Indonesia, tentu saja aku bisa langsung tahu kalau kalian orang Indonesia. Oh.. namaku_ _ **Vie, An Vie Lien**_ _dari Vietnam, lalu pemuda di sebelahhku namanya_ _ **Lee Weng Dong**_ _dari Singapura, dan gadis cantik di sebelahnya_ _ **Maya Sazalia**_ _dari Malaysia,"_ kata Vie.

" _Aku Ayu dan ini temanku Nesia. Oh.. ya ampun.. Nesia dan Maya mirip ya,"_ kata Ayu yang terkejut melihat kemiripan dari Nesia dan Maya.

" _Aku duluan,"_ kata Maya lalu berdiri dan melangkahkan kakinya menjauhi teman-temannya.

" _Apa perkataanku menyinggung perasaannya?"_ tanya Ayu sedikit tak enak melihat reaksi dari Maya.

" _Tidak, dia ada urusan makanya dia pergi duluan,"_ jawab Vie. Sementara Vie dan Ayu bercakap-cakap, Nesia hanya melihat ke arah dimana Maya pergi dan Weng menatap Nesia dengan tajam seakan ingin tahu apa yang sedang dipikirannya.

Mari kita tinggalkan keramaian di ruang makan World Academy. Seorang gadis yang memiliki rambut hitam, panjang, dan lurus, lalu kulitnya yang berwarna putih, dan mata lebarnya memiliki bola mata yang berwarna hitam. Saat ini gadis berkewarga negaraan Malaysia itu sedang berdiri di taman sambil menatap langit. Tetapi pikirannya melayang ke kejadian semalam. Yup, kejadian setelah Alfred dan Arthur mengantarkan Nesia ke kamarnya.

.

" _Pulangkan Nesia ke Indonesia secepatnya!"_ kata Arthur ketika memasuki ruangan rapat Badan Eksekutif World Academy,

" _Berapa kali kubilang, kita membutuhkan Nesia,"_ kata sang ketua dari Badan Eksekutif World Academy dengan penekanan di setiap katanya.

" _BLOODY HELL! DIA HANYA AKAN MEMPERLAMBAT KITA AL!"_ teriak Arthur sambil memukul meja di hadapannya.

" _Jika kita terluka…"_

" _Tidak ada yang akan terluka, frog,"_ kata Arthur sambil memandang tajam pemuda berwarga kenegaraan Perancis itu.

" _Kita bisa menjaganya,"_ kali ini suara perempuan yang terdengar.

" _Tidak! Pulangkan dia secepatnya!"_ kata Arthur sambil melipat tangannya di depan dadanya.

" _Aku, Weng, dan Vie bisa menjaganya,"_ kata perempuan itu lagi.

" _Tidak. Kau adalah penyebab utama masalah ini. Seandainya dulu kau tidak cemburu hanya karena masalah kecil, hal ini tidak akan terjadi,"_ kata seorang pemuda yang dari tadi menghisap cerutunya.

" _Ma.. ma.. lebih baik jangan membahas masa lalu. Lebih baik kita…"_

" _Kau juga bersalah, frog,"_ desis Arthur. Setelah Arthur bertakata seperti itu, tidak ada seorangpun yang berbicara lagi, semuanya tenggelam dalam pikirannya masing-masing.

" _Lebih baik kita istirahat. Besok kita bicarakan lagi siapa yang akan menjaga Nesia,"_ kata sang ketua Badan Eksekutif World Academy.

" _Aku yang akan menjaganya."_ kata seorang pemuda yang membaca cerutu.

.

'Sampai kapan kemarahanmu berakhir, kak Tara?' pikir sang gadis Malaysia itu.

"Sudah 50 tahun berlalu dan keadaan semakin buruk saja," kata sang gadis sangat pelan sehingga hanya dirinya saja yang dapat mendengar suaranya sendiri.

.

* * *

.

"Nes," panggil Ayu sambil menatap lekat buku bersampul biru tua.

"Ya," jawab Nesia yang saat ini sedang memandang orang-orang yang sedang berjalan di depannya.

"Kamu mau lihat _club_ apa?" tanya Ayu lalu mengalihkan pandangannya ke wajah Nesia.

"Entahlah, sejalannya kaki saja," jawab Nesia sambil mengangkat pundaknya.

"Bagaimana kalau _**Music Club**_? Kudengar permainan musik mereka sangat indah," kata Ayu dengan mata berbinar-binar.

"Ayo," kata Nesia sambil melangkahkan kakinya menuju ke ruang musik.

 **Klub Musik.**

Ketika Nesia dan Ayu menginjakan kaki di ruang musik, yang pertama kali didengar oleh mereka adalah alunan dari piano yang sangat lembut. Mendengar alunan piano dari ruang musik memanglah hal yang biasa. Hanya saja, ada satu hal yang tidak biasa di ruangan tersebut. Hampir 99 % manusia di ruangan tersebut adalah manusia berjenis kelamin wanita dan hanya 1 orang saja yang berjenis kelamin pria yaitu orang yang saat ini sedang memainkan piano.

Suara dari piano tersebut sedikit terganggu dengan suara-suara dari kumpulan para wanita yang ada di depan Nesia dan Ayu. Kira-kira seperti ini perkataan dari kumpulan para wanita tersebut, 'senior **Roderich** memang tampan ya..' ada pula yang berkata, 'sudah tampan, romantis, pintar, lelaki impianku,' atau, 'kudengar dia belum punya pacar,' dan kata terakhir itu membuat Ayu terbakar semangat untuk melihat senior **Roderich**.

"Ayo kita maju," ajak Ayu bersemangat. Sementara Nesia hanya pasrah dengan obesesi dari teman senegaranya itu.

Setelah perjuangan yang cukup sengit untuk melewati lautan manusia yang berjenis kelamin wanita itu, Nesia dan Ayu dapat melihat jelas seperti apa wajah dari senior **Roderich**. Satu-satunya pria di ruangan tersebut terlihat sangat menghayati permainan musiknya. Lalu sepasang mata milik **Roderich** yang tersembunyi di balik kaca mata itu terbuka dan melirik ke arah Nesia, setelah itu sebuah senyuman lembut tergambar dengan sangat jelas di wajah **Roderich**.

Seakan terhipnotis, Nesia yang melihat senyuman milik **Roderich** dan mendengar permainan lembut dari piano **Roderich** hanya dapat diam terpaku. Bahkan suara teriakan dari para wanita lainnya tidak terdengar lagi. Dunia Nesia hanya ada dia, **Roderich** , dan suara alunan musik **Roderich**. Tidak ada yang lainnya. Semakin lama dia mendengar suara alunan piano milik **Roderich** , Nesia merasa semakin melayang dan semakin tertarik dengan suara tersebut. Hingga…

DUAAK!

Suara yang mengembalikan kesadaran Nesia.

Nesia dapat melihat **Roderich** kesakitan sambil memegang kepalanya dan sebuah wajan yang terjatuh dengan tidak berperikewajanan.

" _APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN_ _ **ROD**_ _?"_ amuk seorang gadis berambut coklat muda yang bergelombang dan jangan lupakan jepit berbentuk bunga yang selalu menemani rambutnya. Gadis itu berdiri tepat di pintu yang terbuka sambil membawa sebuah wajan di tangan kanannya dan jangan lupakan aura gelap di belakang gadis itu.

" _ **Eliza**_ _… tung.. tunggu.. aku tidak melakukan apapun,"_ kata **Roderich** dengan ketakutan.

" _KALIAN SEMUA KELUAR DARI SINI!"_ teriak sang gadis. Dalam sekejap, para wanita yang ada di ruangan itu menghilang begitu saja.

Oh, mari kita lewatkan KDRT yang terjadi di ruangan musik World Academy.

* * *

 **Klub Pecinta Alam dan Klub Bertanam.**

"Ternyata dia sudah memiliki kekasih," kata Ayu sedih, sementara Nesia hanya mengelus-elus dadanya, pasrah.

"Kita lihat klub lainnya," kata Nesia sambil terus berjalan.

Nesia dan Ayu terus berjalan hingga pada akhirnya mereka sampai ke lapangan luas. Ketika sedang menelusuri lapangan itu, Nesia dan Ayu mendengar sebuah teriakan.

" _Ayo bergabung dengan klub pecinta alam!"_ teriak seorang gadis berambut pendek dan memiliki dada di atas ukuran normal.

" _Bergabunglah dengan kami,"_ kata gadis itu sambil memberikan selebaran kepada Nesia dan Ayu.

" _Iya da. Bergabunglah denganku, da,"_ kata seorang pemuda di belakang gadis yang memberikan selebaran sambil tersenyum misterius.

" _Akan kami pikirkan,"_ kata Nesia terburu-buru. Nesia sedikit takut dengan senyuman yang melekat pada pemuda itu tetapi dia merasa sangat familiar dengan senyuman itu.

Setelah berkata seperti itu, Nesia dan Ayu segera melangkahkan kakinya menjauh dari dua orang tadi. Tanpa disadari Nesia, ada seseorang yang menatap dirinya dengan tajam.

Kedua orang gadis asal Indonesia itu terus melangkahkan kaki mereka hingga mereka sampai ke sebuah perkebunan. Perkebunan itu ditumbuhi dengan berbagai jenis tanaman. Hanya saja didominasi dengan tanaman berjenis tomat. Sehingga sepanjang pandangan Nesia dan Ayu mereka hanya melihat buah atau sayur berwarna merah segar.

" _ **Antonio**_ _bodoh, idiot!"_ terdengar suara dengan kalimat yang indah dari perkebunan itu.

" _Jangan marah terus_ _ **Lovi**_ _~ Aku hanya mengosongkan sedikit tanah untuk ditanami tomat jenis baru,"_ sebuah suara lainnya, hanya saja ada nada sedih yang dibuat-buat di suara tersebut.

Penasaran dengan mereka, Nesia dan Ayu mendekati sumber suara.

" _Ah, Ne…."_ belum selesai berbicara sebuah tangan membungkam mulutnya.

" _Apa yang kau lakukan idiot,"_ bisik dari sang pelaku.

" _Maaf, aku lupa_ _ **Lov**_ _,"_ kata pemuda yang dibungkam mulutnya tanpa rasa bersalah.

" _Apa yang sedang kalian lakukan?"_ tanya Ayu ketika mereka –Nesia dan Ayu- berada dihadapan dari dua orang yang terlihat akrab.

" _Menanam tomat,"_ jawab pemuda berkulit kecoklatan.

" _Kalian dari klub menanam?"_ tanya Ayu.

" _Yup, dan si bodoh di sebelahku adalah ketuanya,"_ jawab pemuda satunya lagi.

" _Berhentilah menggunakan kata-kata indahmu itu_ _ **Lovi**_ _. Terutama di depan para gadis cantik ini~"_ kata pemuda berkulit kecoklatan.

" _Dasar womanizer,"_ balas pemuda satunya.

" _Maafkan dia. Dia memang seperti itu. Perkenalkan aku_ _ **Antonio F. Carriedo**_ _ketua klub menanam dan di sebelahku_ _ **Lovino Vargas**_ _,"_ kata pemuda yang bernama Antonio sambil tersenyum lebar. Begitu mendengar kata Vargas, Nesia terlihat terkejut.

" _Namaku Ayu dan ini temanku Nesia,"_ jawab Ayu.

" _Kamu bersaudara dengan Feli?"_ akhirnya Nesia buka suara.

" _Jadi kamu sudah bertemu dengan saudara kembarku yang bodoh itu,"_ kata Lovino sambil melipat tangannya.

" _Saudara kembar?"_ tanya Nesia.

" _Yup, saudara kembar. Dia kakaknya. Dia dan Feli hanya selisih beberapa menit saja,"_ jelas Antonio. _"Jadi, apa kalian berminat masuk klub ini?"_ lanjut Antonio.

" _Aku…."_

" _Nes, aku tinggal dulu ya.. Kak Reza ingin bertemu denganku, atau kau mau ikut denganku?"_ potong Ayu.

" _Tidak, aku masih ingin melihat-lihat,"_ jawab Nesia.

" _Oke, kita berjumpa di kamar,"_ kata Ayu lalu berlari pergi dari perkebunan.

" _Aku akan menemanimu berjalan-jalan, nona cantik,"_ kata Antonio sambil menekuk lengan kanannya lalu membungkuk setelah itu menggandeng tangan Nesia.

" _Kalau dia melihatmu, kamu bisa kena damprat,"_ kata Lovino dengan bahasa Spanyol.

" _Tenang saja, dia tidak mungkin berada di sekitar sini,"_ balas Antonio dengan bahasa asalnya. Sementara Nesia hanya bingung dengan percakapan mereka. Dia tak pernah mendengar bahasa ini sebelumnya.

* * *

.

" _MAJU TERUS AL!"_

" _JANGAN MAU KALAH_ _ **WILL**_ _! KAMI MENDUKUNGMU!"_

" _ALFRED! JANGAN MENYERAH!"_

" _ **WILLIEM**_ _, KAMU YANG TERBAIK!"_

Suara-suara teriakan di atas menandakan bahwa saat ini Nesia, Lovino, dan Antonio sedang berada di pinggir lapangan sepak bola. Suasana di lapangan bola sedang sangat panas, mengingat Alfred, ketua dari Klub Rugby, melawan **Williem** , ketua dari klub sepak bola. Sampai saat ini, skor dari pertandingan bola ini masih seri yaitu 0-0.

" _SEMANGAT, AL!"_ teriak Nesia dari pinggir lapangan. Ketika mendengar suara Nesia, Alfred berhenti berlari lalu memutar badannya untuk mencari Nesia. Saat Alfred dapat menemukan Nesia, sambil melambaikan tangan dia berteriak, "Oh, Nesia."

BRUAGH!

Secepat bola sepak melayang ke kepala Alfred, secepat itulah Alfred pingsan di lapangan bola.

.

" _Kau ini bodoh apa idiot, git?"_ omel sang ketua Dewan Perwakilan Mahasiswa, Arthur Kirkland, sambil menekankan sebongkah es batu ke kepala Alfred.

" _Ouch.. Pelan-pelan Iggy. Aku hanya menyapa Nesia. Lagipula bodoh dan idiot punya arti yang sama Iggy~"_ balas sang korban dari tembakan maut dari ketua klub sepak bola.

" _Gara-gara kecerobohanmu, aku harus menggendongmu dari lapangan sampai kemari. Asal kau tahu, kau itu berat git,"_ omel sang ketua. Sementara Nesia hanya memperhatikan keakraban antara Arthur dengan Alfred dari tempat duduknya.

" _Dan kau,_ _ **Williem.**_ _Kau pasti sengaja melakukannya kan?_ " amuk sang ketua kepada sang pelaku penembakan.

" _Hanya membalas perbuatannya yang semalam,"_ jawab sang pelaku lalu mulai membakar cerutunya. Dan tentu saja sang ketua berteriak, _"Bloody hell. Jangan merokok di sini git!"_

" _Kau memang pantas mendapatkannya, Al,"_ bisik Arthur sambil menekankan tangannya.

" _Ouch… Kamu jahat Iggy~"_ rengek Alfred.

" _Kalian berdua pacaran ya?"_ tanya Nesia polos. Kata-kata Nesia membuat omelan dari Arthur dan rengekan dari Alfred berhenti dan enam pasang mata tertuju padanya. Nesia yang merasa diperhatikan hanya berpikir apa dia berkata hal yang salah?

" _HUAHAHAHAHAHA,"_ terdengar tawa yang luar biasa kerasnya dari tiga orang –Williem, Antonio, dan Lovino- yang ada di ruangan itu.

" _Haha.. aduh, perutku.. Kamu masih tetap polos, Nes.. hahaha.. perutku,"_ kata sang pelaku penembakan sambil memegangi perutnya.

" _Nes, apa kamu tertarik masuk ke klub FuFu?"_ tanya gadis lainnya yang sedari tadi berada di ruang kesehatan.

" _Klub FuFu?"_ tanya Nesia.

" _Yup, Klub Fujoshi dan Fujodanshi. Ketuanya_ _ **Elizaveta Hedervary,**_ _kalau kau tertarik aku dapat mengenalkanmu ke ketuanya,"_ kata gadis dari negara Seychelles itu sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

" _Aku mau!"_ kata Nesia dengan mata berbinar-binar.

" _Jangan merusak pikiran Nesia, Chelle,"_ kata Arthur sambil melemparkan es batu ditangannya ke pangkuan Alfred yang dibalas dengan teriakan kesakitan dari Alfred.

" _Kuantar kamu ke asrama, Nes,"_ kata Arthur sambil berjalan menuju pintu. Mendengar perkataan Arthur, semua orang yang ada di ruang kesehatan –kecuali Nesia, tersenyum gaje.

" _THE HELL! Apa maksud dari senyuman kalian? Aku hanya ingin membicarakan sesuatu dengan Nesia, git!"_ kata Arthur salah tingkah.

" _Bukan apa-apa kok~ Selamat bersenang-senang Inglaterra~"_ kata Antonio dengan senyumannya yang semakin lebar dan gaje sambil melambaikan tangannya.

" _Cih! Ayo cepat Nes!"_ kata Arthur sambil membuka pintu. Nesia yang melihat Arthur keluar ruangan langsung berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan berjalan mengikuti Arthur.

Keadaan gedung kampus saat itu sangat sepi mengingat hari sudah menjelang sore dan tidak ada kegiatan pembelajaran, semua mahasiswa dan mahasiswi sibuk dengan klub mereka masing-masing. Di sepanjang lorong kampus, tidak ada satupun diantara Arthur dan Nesia yang berbicara. Hanya suara dari ketukan sepatu sajalah yang terdengar.

" _Pulang!"_ Arthur berhenti lalu memojokan Nesia.

" _Apa?"_ tanya Nesia sambil menatap mata Arthur.

" _Kau itu tuli ya? Kubilang, pulang!"_

" _Aku tidak tuli, tuan alis. Apa maksud perkataanmu?"_ tatapan mata Nesia semakin tajam.

" _Ku tidak pantas di sini. Pulanglah ke Indonesia!"_ desis Arthur lalu berjalan meninggalkan Nesia. Sementara Nesia hanya menunduk menatap lantai sambil memikirkan perkataan Arthur.

Apa maksudnya? Kenapa aku tidak pantas di sini? Kenapa dia ingin sekali aku pergi dari sini?

Kenapa? Kenapa? Kenapa?

Seperti itulah yang dipikirkan oleh Nesia. Banyak sekali pertanyaan yang berputar di kepalanya mengenai perkataan Arthur. Pada akhirnya Nesia berpikir kalau Arthur membencinya dan itu membuat hati Nesia sedikit sakit.

Tidak. Nesia tidak menyukai Arthur. Nesia hanya tidak ingin kalau ada seseorang yang membencinya. Nesia ingin mempunyai banyak teman, tertawa bersama mereka, bercanda, bermain, dan masih banyak hal yang ingin dilakukannya.

Tanpa disadari, Nesia yang tenggelam dalam pikirannya sendiri berjalan entah kemana dan sekarang dia tersesat di kampusnya sendiri.

' _Shit!_ Aku kesasar. Cerobohnya aku,' pikir Nesia yang saat ini sedang kesal dengan dirinya sendiri. Ceroboh, pelupa, dan buta arah. Tiga sifat yang paling dia benci karena Nesia sering sekali mendapat kesialan karena mereka. Dan sepertinya karena mereka pula Nesia akan mendapatkan kesialan juga hari ini.

" _Kamu tersesat, nona manis?"_ sebuah suara yang berasal dari belakang badan Nesia.

" _Kurasa iya,"_ jawab Nesia lalu memutar badannya 180 derajat.

'Mata itu…' pikir Nesia terkejut.

" _Kita bertemu lagi, manis,"_ kata orang itu sambil menjilat bibirnya yang tidak kering.

" _Kamu siapa?"_ tanya Nesia sambil memiringkan kepalanya.

GUBRAK.

Dengan tidak elitnya, orang yang memanggil Nesia.

" _Aku akan mengingatkanmu manis,"_ kata orang itu sambil memisahkan pantatnya dari lantai yang dingin itu.

Dengan gerakan secepat kilat, orang itu membuat Nesia berada di antara dirinya dan tembok. Orang itu berbisik tepat di telinga Nesia, _"Bukankan semalam kita bertemu."_

" _Kamu…"_ kata Nesia terkejut.

" _Yup, benar sekali,"_ kata orang yang berjenis kelamin laki-laki itu sambil tersenyum lebar sehingga menampakan dua pasang taring yang berada di dalam mulutnya. Lalu bagaimana dengan reaksi Nesia? Dia hanya diam terpaku karena sangat terkejut.

" _Aku menginginkanmu,"_ kata pemuda itu lalu mencium telinga Nesia. Ciuman itu berpindah ke pipi Nesia dan pemuda itu melepaskan tiga kancing teratas dari kemeja Nesia. Ketika sudah mendapatkan akses ke leher Nesia, mulut pemuda itu turun ke leher Nesia.

Dingin. Itu adalah kesan Nesia ketika bibir dari pemuda itu menyentuh lehernya. Bukan hanya sekedar ciuman ringan saja yang pemuda itu berikan ke leher Nesia, pemuda itu mulai berani menjilat bahkan menggigit kecil leher Nesia sehingga membuat bekas kemerahan di leher putih langsat Nesia.

" _Aah~"_ desah Nesia.

" _Kau menikmatinya ya manis? Tenang saja, sehabis ini kau akan lebih menikmatinya lagi,"_ bisik pemuda itu tepat di telinga Nesia sehingga Nesia dapat merasakan nafas pemuda itu.

Mulut pemuda itu turun ke leher Nesia, bukan ciuman ringan yang diberikan tetapi jilatan yang berulang-ulang. Jilatan itu seperti mempersiapkan leher Nesia untuk merasakan sesuatu yang nantinya akan membuat Nesia berteriak kencang. Setelah melihat leher Nesia cukup basah, pemuda itu membuka lebar mulutnya untuk mempersiapkan taring-taringnya. Akan tetapi, sebelum taring dari pemuda itu bertemu dengan kulit Nesia, pemuda itu mengeluarkan darah dari mulutnya. Darah dari pemuda itu yang mengenai kulit Nesia seakan member tanda bahwa Nesia harus membuka matanya yang sedari tadi menutup karena menikmati perlakuan dari pemuda itu.

" _Pengganggu,"_ marah sang pemuda sambil melirik ke orang yang sudah menganggu acaranya dengan Nesia.

" _Lepaskan dia, vampire busuk,"_ kata sang pengganggu.

" _Art.. Arthur!"_ teriak Nesia lega.

" _Ooh.. Pangeran nona manis ini sudah datang rupanya,"_ desis sang pemuda.

" _Aku bereskan pengganggu satu ini lalu kita lanjutkan kegiatan kita, manis,"_ bisik mesra pemuda itu. Arthur yang melihat kejadian itu langsung mengeluarkan cahaya putih dari tangannya. Cahaya itu tepat mengenai kepala sang pemuda sehingga pemuda itu terpental menjauhi Nesia.

" _Penyihir ya.. tapi seorang penyihir tidak mungkin menang melawanku,"_ kata pemuda itu sambil membuang darah yang ada di mulutnya.

Dengan gerakan secepat kilat pemuda itu memukul perut Arthur yang menyebabkan Arthur bertelut dengan darah yang keluar dari tubuhnya.

" _ARTHUR!"_ teriak Nesia panik.

" _Penyihir memang kuat dalam pertarungan, tetapi tubuhnya sangatlah lemah dan dia juga lambat,"_ kata pemuda itu meremehkan Arthur.

" _HAHAHAHA.."_ Arthur tertawa keras, sementara sang pemuda hanya memandangi Arthur dengan heran.

" _Asal kau tahu saja, aku sudah berperang selama lebih dari 500 tahun. Pukulan ini tak ada apa-apanya,_ " kata Arthur sambil bangkit lalu meninju rahang bawah pemuda itu.

Tidak mau kalah, pemuda itu juga memberikan tinjuannya ke pipi kiri Arthur. Lalu Arthur pun juga membalas pukulan dari pemuda itu. Pukulan demi pukulan mereka terima dan berikan, dan oh.. jangan lupa adegan guling mengguling di antara mereka. Tanpa mereka sadari, mereka sudah merusak sebuah ruangan kelas. Pintu, jendela, meja, dan kursi menjadi korban dari semangat bertinju mereka dan jangan lupakan sebuah cakaran yang berasal dari kuku pemuda itu mengores indah papan tulis dan tembok. Mereka berdua tidak ada yang mau saling mengalah. Tentu saja mereka tidak ingin terlihat lemah dihadapan seorang gadis manis seperti Nesia.

Untuk ukuran wanita normal, melihat dua orang pemuda tampan berkelahi memperbutkan dirimu adalah hal yang paling indah. Tetapi tidak untuk Nesia. Hal yang ada dipikirannya adalah mereka seperti memperebutkan posisi _seme_. Mereka sama-sama tidak ada yang mau menjadi _uke_. Nesia penasaran dengan akhir pertarungan ini.

" _AARGH!"_

Teriakan dari Arthur mengembalikan kesadarannya. Nesia segera berlari memasuki ruang kelas. Hal yang Nesia lihat adalah ruangan yang sangat-sangat berantakan dan Arthur berada di bawah pemuda itu dengan luka menganga di dadanya dan genangan darah di lantai yang Nesia yakini itu adalah darah Arthur. Melihat Arthur seperti itu, Nesia merutuki kecerobohan dirinya sendiri. Seharusnya dia meminta pertolongan bukan memikirkan hal aneh.

" _Mati kau serangga pengganggu,"_ kata pemuda itu dengan senyum kemenangannya. Tetapi senyum itu pudar ketika melihat Arthur tersenyum.

" _Aku menang,"_ kata Arthur dengan senyum penuh kemenangan. Setelah berkata seperti itu, di lantai tempat Arthur berbaring bersinar dengan terang. Sinar itu mengoyak setiap inchi dari tubuh pemuda vampir itu.

Setelah cahaya itu memudar, pemuda itu terluka lebih parah dari Arthur. Warna pakaian dan kulit pemuda itu berubah menjadi merah seperti darahnya.

" _Sial, akan kubalas kau,"_ geram pemuda vampir itu lalu menghilang entah kemana.

" _Uhuk… Uhuk…"_ Arthur terbatuk darah. Melihat Arthur seperti itu, Nesia menjadi panik dan segera menahan pendarahan Arthur menggunakan tangannya.

Bingung, panik, dan takut. Tiga hal itu yang dirasakan oleh Nesia, tanpa sadar Nesia menangis.

" _Jangan menangis, aku tak akan mati semudah itu,"_ kata Arthur tersenyum sambil menghapus air mata Nesia.

" _Maaf.. Aku…"_ Nesia semakin menangis apalagi melihat wajah Arthur semakin pucat.

" _Jangan tutup matamu, kumohon Art,"_ kata Nesia ketika melihat Arthur mulai menutup matanya.

" _Aku janji akan tetap sadar Nes. Jangan menangis lagi ya,"_ kata Arthur lembut sambil mengelus pipi Nesia. Nesia membalasnya dengan memegang tangan Arthur yang sedang mengelus pipi Nesia. Mereka berdua terdiam dan menikmati momen saat ini.

" _IGGY!"_ teriak Alfred sambil berlari menuju TKP.

" _Jangan mati, Artie~"_ kata Alfred sambil menggoyang-goyangkan pundak Arthur sangat kencang. Nesia hanya _sweatdrop_ melihat tingkah Alfred.

" _Kenapa kau diam saja Nes? Cepat sembuhkan Iggy!_ " kata atau perintah Alfred.

" _Eh, aku?"_ tanya Nesia sambil menunjuk dirinya.

" _Letakan tanganmu di luka Arthur, lalu pikirkan saja kalau kamu ingin Arthur sembuh,"_ suara lembut seorang pemuda yang saat ini berada di depan pintu yang tak berbentuk lagi.

Nesia melakukan apa yang disuruh oleh pemuda berambut merah yang saat ini berdiri di depan pintu. Tiba-tiba sebuah cahaya hijau keluar dari tangan Nesia. Cahaya itu membuat seluruh luka Arthur menutup dengan cepat. Setelah luka Arthur menutup, cahaya dari tangan Nesia menghilang.

" _Al, bawa adikku yang bodoh ini dan Nesia kembali ke kamarnya,"_ kata pemuda berambut merah sambil berjalan mendekat ke Nesia. Setelah itu, dia melepaskan jaketnya dan menutupi tubuh Nesia dengan jaketnya.

" _Dan Maya, bereskan tempat ini,"_ kata pemuda itu lalu berjalan keluar.

* * *

 **TBC**

* * *

Ini dia chapter duanyaaa…

Dan maaf kalau adegan pertarungannya jelek, ini pertama kalinya Nesia menulis cerita yang ada pertarungannya .

Buat yang sudah review, follow, fav, dan baca Lena berterima kasih.

Mind to review? O.O


	3. Hetalia Club

TOK! TOK! TOK!

" _Masuk."_

" _Permisi, kami mau mengumpulkan kertas peminatan,"_ kata gadis berketurunan Indonesia, Ayu.

" _Letakan saja di situ,"_ jawab pemuda berambut merah yang sedang membaca selembar kertas. Ayu dan Nesia berjalan masuk ke dalam ruangan Dewan Perwakilan Mahasiswa milik _World Academy_ dan meletakan beberapa lembar kertas yang dijadikan satu bendel ke meja di depan pemuda berambut merah.

" _Senior Arthur dimana, senior?"_ tanya Nesia ketika tidak melihat Arthur.

" _Dia sedang tidak enak badan,"_ jawab pemuda berambut merah.

"Kamu kenal dia?" bisik Ayu pada Nesia.

"Kakak dari senior Arthur, aku tidak tahu siapa namanya," jawab Nesia. Mendengar Nesia mengatakan nama Arthur, pemuda berambut merah itu sedikit melirik ke arah Ayu dan Nesia.

"Oooh.. _By the way_ , siapa itu senior Arthur?" tanya Ayu.

"Ketua DPM sini," jawab Nesia. "Dan aku baru bertemu senior kemarin saat kamu meninggalkanku," lanjut Nesia cepat saat melihat tatapan mata Ayu yang seakan bertanya, 'Kamu sudah bertemu dengan ketua DPM?'

" _Nesia, datanglah ke Hetalia Club siang ini. Aku ingin membicarakan sesuatu,"_ kata sang pengganti sementara ketua DPM. Nesia menjawabnya dengan sebuah anggukan kepala lalu keluar dari ruangan itu.

Setelah Nesia keluar dari ruangan itu, pemuda berambut merah mengambil sebendel kertas yang diletakan Nesia. Ketika dia membaca kertas itu, dia hanya bergumam, _"Aku tidak mengerti dengan jalan pikiran para personifikasi wanita."_

Di dalam kertas yang dipegang oleh pemuda berambut merah, tertulis:

 _Nesia Putri Nusantara._

 _Pilihan club: FuFu Club._

* * *

 **Hetalia © Hidekazu Himaruya**

 **Warning: AU, Human Name, University, OOC, OC, typo, dan masih banyak lagi.**

 **Cerita ini murni dari pemikiran saya dan jika ada kesamaan, itu adalah ketidaksengajaan.**

"…" menggunakan bahasa Inggris dan ini terjemahannya

"…" flashback

 **Happy reading :D**

* * *

" _Apa yang kau lakukan di sini, git?"_ tanya Arthur ketika menemukan Nesia di ruang tengah tempat Badan Eksekutif biasanya berkumpul.

" _ **Allistor**_ _yang memanggilnya,"_ jawab Williem yang berjalan di belakang Nesia. Arthur tidak membalas apa-apa, dia hanya berjalan melewati Nesia dan Williew.

" _Tunggulah di sini,_ _ **Al**_ _akan datang sebentar lagi. Aku akan membuatkan minuman untukmu,"_ kata Williem lalu pergi meninggalkan Nesia seendirian.

'Sepi,' pikir Nesia yang tidak mendengar suara keributan di tempat itu. Ruangan tempat Nesia berada, sama seperti ruang tengah pada umumnya. Sebuah sofa panjang yang empuk, lalu di samping kanan dan kiri sofa itu terdapat sebuah meja kecil tempat meletakan sebuah lampu. Di depan sofa terdapat sebuah karpet dari Persia yang berwarna kuning muda. Jangan lupa sebuah LED TV 52 _inchi_ yang tertempel di dinding bercat putih, Televisi ini digunakan oleh para personifikasi untuk melepas penat maupun untuk taruhan.

'Rasanya aneh,' pikir Nesia lagi. Entah kenapa Nesia merasa kalau keheningan ini adalah sesuatu yang aneh atau sesuatu yang buruk.

TRAK!

Sebuah cangkir yang berisi teh hangat diletakan oleh Williem di meja yang terletak di sebelah kiri Nesia.

" _Minumlah,"_ kata Williem lalu duduk di samping Nesia sambil membawa cangkir miliknya. Nesia segera mengambil cangkir yang berisi teh tersebut lalu menghirup aromanya kemudian meminum tehnya.

" _Teh melati. Darimana kamu tahu minuman kesukaanku?"_ tanya Nesia sambil menatap wajah Williem.

" _Aku sudah lama mengenalmu. Tentu saja aku tahu apa kesukaanmu,"_ kata Williem sambil tersenyum kecil sambil menghirup aroma teh miliknya.

" _Berapa lama?"_ tanya Nesia.

" _Berabad-abad. Aku tidak begitu mengingat pastinya,"_ jawab Williem lalu meminum tehnya. Nesia terkejut mendengar jawaban dari Williem. Nesia tidak menyangka bahwa dirinya sudah setua itu.

" _Tapi, 3,5 abad tinggal bersamamu adalah momen terbaik sepanjang aku hidup,"_ kata Williem dengan senyuman lembutnya.

BRUUSH!

Teh yang ada dimulut Nesia keluar dengan tidak elitnya setelah mendengar perkataan Williem.

" _Ti… Tinggal bersama?_ " tanya Nesia dengan raut wajah yang aneh, antara terkejut, malu, dan tidak percaya.

" _Yup, kamu juga pernah tinggal dengan Arthur dan_ _ **Kiku**_ _,"_ balas Williem santai.

Kira-kira, seperti inilah yang ada dipikiran Nesia.

Satu cowok ditambah satu cewek sama dengan satu cowo dewasa, satu cewe dewasa, dan satu anak-anak.

Satu cowok ditambah satu cowok ditambah satu cowok ditambah cewek sama dan hasilnya tidak ada seorang anak kecil. Artinya tiga orang cowok itu bukan penyuka cewek dan artinya lagi mereka _**threesome**_ dong.

Oke. Nesia sudah nyengir-nyengir ga jelas. Williem yang melihat raut muka Nesia sudah bisa menebak isi dari kepala Nesia.

" _Hentikan pemikiran konyolmu itu, Nes. Kami tidak homo. Kami masih normal,"_ kata Williem yang membuat kebahagian Nesia runtuh mendadak.

" _Kamu merusak kebahagiaanku,"_ jawab Nesia sambil memajukan bibir bawahnya sedikit.

" _Hahahaha.. Dari dulu selalu seperti itu. By the way, ingatanmu sudah ada yang kembali?"_ tanya Williem. Untuk saat ini, Williem sangat berharap jika Nesia berkata **iya**.

" _Tidak. Maaf,"_ kata Nesia sambil menundukan kepalanya dan memegang erat cangkir miliknya.

" _Tidak perlu memaksakan diri. Pelan-pelan saja,"_ kata Williem sambil mengelus-elus pelan kepala Nesia.

'Entah kenapa aku merindukan sensasi ini,' pikir Nesia ketika kepalanya dielus-elus oleh Williem.

Keheningan mengisi ruangan itu. Setelah Williem mengusap-usap kepala Nesia, dia sibuk mencari acara televisi yang menarik untuk ditonton. Sementara Nesia hanya memandang cangkir teh miliknya yang sudah kosong.

" _ **Allistor**_ _sudah datang,"_ kata Williem ketika mendengar suara dari pintu yang terbuka.

Seorang pemuda berambut merah berjalan menuju tempat Nesia dan Williem duduk. _"Ikut denganku,"_ katanya.

Allistor dan Nesia berjalan menuju ke ruang rapat. Ruang rapat dari _Hetalia Club_ bisa dikatakan cukup besar. Ruangan dengan dinding bercat putih itu memiliki meja berbentuk oval yang mampu menampung 30 buah kursi. Sebuah layar LCD yang tertempel di depan ruangan itu dan sebuah LCD yang tergantung di tengah-tengah. Sebuah jendela besar yang terletak di dinding sebelah kanan yang menampilkan taman yang indah dan sebuah papan tulis hitam yang terletak di pojok kanan depan ruangan itu.

Allistor duduk di salah satu kursi yang ada di ruangan itu.

" _Aku akan memulainya dari awal, tentang dirimu dan kita,"_ kata **Allistor**. Nesia mendengarkannya dengan seksama.

" _Kau tahu apa itu personifikasi?"_ tanya Allistor. Nesia hanya meanggukan kepala.

" _Kita adalah personifikasi,"_ kata Allistor.

" _Maksudnya?"_ tanya Nesia.

" _Kita adalah personifikasi sebuah negara. Dengan kata lain, kita adalah negara yang hidup,"_ jelas Allistor yang memberi sebuah tatapan 'apa kau mengerti?'

" _Aku adalah personifikasi dari Scotlandia.."_ Allistor berdiri lalu berjalan mengambil sehelai kertas.

" _Dan setiap personifikasi memiliki satu buah kemampuan khusus,"_ kata Allistor. Setelah berkata seperti itu, kertas di tangan Allistor terbakar dan menjadi abu yang mengotori lantai.

" _Lalu apa ada personifikasi yang lain yang memiliki kemampuan sepertiku?"_ tanya Nesia serius.

" _Tidak, hanya kamu satu-satunya personifikasi yang mampu menyembuhkan makhluk hidup,"_ jawab Allistor. _"Ada yang ingin kau tanyakan?"_ lanjut Allistor.

" _Kenapa kita ada?"_ tanya Nesia.

" _Tugas kita adalah menjadi panutan bagi manusia, kita hidup berabad-abad dan menyaksikan banyak hal yang terjadi. Kita menjadi penghalang bagi manusia-manusia untuk mengulangi kesalahan yang sama di masa lalu. Karena itu, hanya pemimpin negara yang mengetahui keberadaan kita,"_ jelas Allistor.

" _Lalu kejadian semalam?"_ tanya Nesia.

 _"Mereka berasal dari dimensi lain,"_ jawab Allistor.

" _Dimensi lain?"_ tanya Nesia sambil menaikan sebelah alisnya. Nesia merasa seperti berada di film-film dunia fantasi.

" _Yup, ketika manusia menciptakan sebuah cerita atau kahyalan, mereka menciptakan sebuah dimensi. Mitos dan legenda, salah satunya."_ jelas Allistor. Nesia masih mencerna kata-kata dari Allistor.

" _Berarti, manusia yang menciptakan dimensi yang lainnya?"_ tanya Nesia.

" _Bukan manusia, tetapi iblis. Kau pasti tahu dengan malaikat yang jatuh karena kesombongannya. Malaikat itu akhirnya menjadi iblis dan dia menggunakan imajinasi dari para manusia untuk memperbanyak pasukannya untuk menguasai dunia kita,"_ jelas Allistor.

" _Neraka dong_ ," celetuk Nesia.

" _Bisa dikatakan seperti itu. Kesombongan melahirkan kesombongan. Setiap makhluk yang lahir dari iblis itu berlomba-lomba untuk menjadi yang terkuat dan mereka ingin menjadi raja di dunia mereka. Karena itu, mereka bertaruh, barangsiapa yang bisa menguasai tempat kita tinggal maka dialah raja dari dunia mereka."_

" _Tapi, bagaimana caranya mereka kemari?"_ tanya Nesia.

" _Setiap 500 tahun sekali, ada sebuah portal yang menghubungkan dunia kita dan mereka. Hanya saja ketika portal itu terbuka ketika kelipatannya memiliki lambang setan, portal yang biasanya terbuka untuk 4 bangsa saja menjadi terbuka untuk semua bangsa."_

" _Dan ini keempat kalinya portal itu terbuka, kau tahu artinya kan?"_ tanya Allistor. Nesia hanya menelan ludahnya keras-keras.

" _Dimana portal itu terbuka?"_ tanya Nesia.

" _Di pulau ini Nes. Di World Academy. Karena itu, posisi dari World Academy tidak boleh diketahui oleh orang awam, hanya kita, para personifikasi, yang tahu,"_ jelas Allistor.

" _Lalu kenapa di bangun academy? Bukankah itu membahayakan orang-orang yang tak bersalah?"_ kata Nesia sedikit emosi.

" _Karena hanya academy saja yang paling mudah diatur. Jika pulau ini dibiarkan kosong, dan para manusia menemukannya, bisa terjadi hal yang lebih parah, Nes,"_ jelas Allistor.

" _Lalu kenapa kamu menceritakan hal ini padaku?"_

" _Karena kami membutuhkanmu. Kita memiliki tugas lainnya. Tugas kita adalah menghentikan mereka menguasai dunia ini sebelum waktunya,"_ jawab Allistor.

" _Sebelum waktunya?"_ beo Nesia.

" _Yup. Suatu saat nanti, mereka akan berhasil menguasai dunia ini."_

" _Jika suatu saat mereka berhasil menguasai dunia ini, kenapa mereka harus dihentikan? Bukankah itu akan buang-buang tenaga saja?"_ tanya Nesia.

" _Untuk menyelamatkan manusia dari cengkraman iblis. Itu adalah alasan utama kita ada di dunia ini."_ jawab Allistor sangat tegas.

" _Dan karena alasan itulah, Hetalia Club ada. Tugas kita adalah melindungi anak-anak yang ada di sini. Hetalia Club adalah Club yang berada di bawah Majelis Perwakilan. 100 persen anggota Majelis Perwakilan adalah petinggi dari Hetalia Club,"_ kata Allistor lalu kembali duduk.

" _Ini adalah daftar nama dari anggota dari Hetalia Club,"_ kata Allistor lalu melemparkan beberapa lembar kertas yang dibendel jadi satu ke tangan Nesia. Nesia pun membaca nama-nama yang ada di dalam kertas itu.

" _Sekarang yang harus kau lakukan adalah mengembalikan ingatanmu dan berlatih menggunakan kekuatanmu,"_ kata Allistor.

" _Aku sudah selesai berbicara, jika ada hal lain yang ingin kau tanyakan, kau bisa tanyakan pada anak-anak,"_ kata Allistor lalu keluar dari ruangan itu dan meninggalkan Nesia sendirian.

Nesia hanya cengo memandang pintu yang tertutup. Untung saja bangunan ini tak terlalu besar sehingga dia bisa mengingat jalan pulangnya. Jika tidak, dia pasti akan mengutuk Allistor disepanjang perjalanan pulangnya. Ketika mendekati ruang tengah, Nesia mendengar sebuah teriakan yang berasal dari ruang tengah.

" _FUCK! LEPASKAN AKU KODOK MESUM!"_

" _Tidak mau Artie~ Abang mencemaskanmu~"_

" _LEPAS GIT!"_

" _LEPASKAN IGGY SEKARANG!"_

" _Aku juga ingin merawatnya, Al~"_

Seperti inilah yang dilihat oleh Nesia ketika dia mencapai ruang tengah.

Arthur sedang tiduran di atas sofa. Tangannya sedang menahan tangan **Francis** yang sedang berusaha melepas baju yang digunakan oleh Arthur. Sementara Alfred yang berdiri di belakang **Francis** berusaha menarik **Francis** menjauh dari Arthur.

'Sudah kuduga, Arthur adalah seorang _uke_ ,' pikir Nesia.

Sementara ketiga orang itu sibuk di atas sofa dan Nesia sibuk dengan pemikirannya. Seorang pemuda berambut dan bermata coklat berlari menghampiri Nesia sambil berteriak, "Nesiaaa~" lalu memeluknya dan mengusap-usap kepala Nesia dengan wajahnya.

" _Ayo kita makan pasta,"_ kata orang itu lalu menyeret Nesia kembali masuk ke dalam. Sementara ketiga orang yang sedang beradegan sofa menghentikan kegiatannya masing-masing dan melihat ke tempat dimana Nesia berdiri.

.

.

" _Enak,"_ kata Nesia dengan mata berbinar-binar.

" _Aku akan sering membuatkannya untukmu,"_ kata Feliciano yang sedang asyik memandangi Nesia yang sedang makan pasta buatannya.

" _Apa yang kau bicarakan dengan Al tadi Nes?"_ tanya seorang pemuda berambut pirang yang disisir kebelakang dan memiliki badan besar. Pemuda itu sedang melipat tangannya dan pantatnya bersender pada meja dapur.

" _Hanyak. Hia mehuruhhu unhuk hellahih,"_ kata Nesia dengan mulut yang penuh pasta.

" _Telan dulu makananmu baru berbicara,"_ kata seorang manusia yang berasal dari Jepang. Pemuda itu meletakan segelas air putih disamping piring Nesia.

" _Btw, kalian siapa ya?"_ tanya Nesia sesudah menelan semua makanan yang ada di mulutnya dan meminum air yang dibawakan oleh pemuda dari Jepang.

" _Ve~ yang berambut pirang namanya_ _ **doitsu**_ _sedangkan yang disebelahmu namanya_ _ **Kiku**_ _,"_ jawab Feliciano.

" _He?"_ Nesia hanya memiringkan kepalanya mendengar jawaban dari Feliciano.

" _Aku,_ _ **Honda Kiku**_ _, personifikasi dari Jepang. Sedangkan yang berdiri di sana adalah_ _ **Ludwig Beilschmidt**_ _personifikasi dari Jerman dan…"_ belum selesai Kiku berbicara, Feliciano berkata, _"Aku dari Italia Utara,"_ sambil mengangkat tangannya.

" _Lalu bagaimana dengan latihanmu?"_ tanya Kiku sedangkan Ludwig hanya menatap mata Kiku dengan tatapan yang mengatakan, 'Kamu mengerti apa yang dikatakan oleh Nesia?'

" _Entahlah. Aku tidak mengerti, bukankah aku hanya mengumpulkan energi ditanganku, tapi kenapa aku harus latihan segala?"_ kata Nesia bingung.

" _Semalam kamu hanya menutup luka karena sobekan. Tetapi jika luka dari luka tembak, panah, busur dan semacamnya, kamu harus mengeluarkan terlebih dahulu benda asing dari tubuh manusia baru menutup lukanya. Banyangkan jika kau menutup luka tembakan tanpa mengambil pelurunya terlebih dahulu. Orang itu bisa mati karena infeksi dari dalam. Belum lagi jika dia terkena racun atau virus,"_ kata Ludwig panjang lebar.

" _Ugh~ aku tidak menyangka bakal serumit itu. Kupikir hanya seperti semalam saja,"_ kata Nesia sambil melipat jari tangannya yang berada di tengah-tengah kedua pahanya.

TRAK!

Ludwig meletakan sebuah toples bening yang di dalamnya berisi sebuah koin. Toples itu memiliki tutup berwarna merah yang memiliki lubang seukuran dengan koin yang ada di dalam toples itu.

" _Sekarang keluarkan koin ini tanpa membuka tutupnya,"_ perintah Ludwig.

" _Caranya?"_ tanya Nesia, Ludwig hanya mengelus-elus dadanya.

" _Sama seperti semalam, kumpulkan tenagamu di tanganmu lalu alirkan tenagamu. Rasakan alirannya, jika tenagamu sudah melingkupi koinnya, angkat koinnya secara perlahan,"_ jelas Ludwig.

" _Akan kucoba,"_ kata Nesia lalu menumpangkan tangannya di atas tutup merah itu. Dari tangan Nesia muncul cahaya hijau, sayangnya cahaya hijau itu bukan melingkupi koin yang di dalam toples melainkan toples itu sendiri.

" _Kecilkan tenagamu, Nes!"_ perintah Ludwig. Nesia menganggukan kepalanya. Nesia mengecilkan tenaganya, hanya saja hasilnya tetap sama. Kekuatan Nesia melingkupi setengah dari toples itu.

" _Kecilkan lagi!"_

Kali ini Nesia berhasil, tetapi cahaya hijau memanjang yang dikeluarkan Nesia menembus tutupnya bukan melewati lubang yang ada di tutupnya.

" _Fokus!"_ suara Ludwig agak sedikit keras. Nesia sedikit tersentak, dia mencoba sekali lagi tetapi tetap gagal.

Terlalu besar. Terlalu kecil. Meleset. Terlalu panjang. Terlalu pendek.

" _ARGH! Ini susah sekali!"_ teriak Nesia frustasi.

" _Istirahatlah dahulu,"_ kata Kiku sambil meletakan beberapa _onigiri_ ke atas meja. Nesia mengambil salah satu _onigiri_ buatan Kiku dan memakannya dengan lahap. Tentu saja berlatih seperti ini membuatnya lapar.

" _Perlahan-lahan makannya,"_ kata Kiku mengelus-elus punggung Nesia ketika Nesia tersedak.

" _Seandainya ingatanmu tak hilang,"_ kata Ludwig sambil menghela nafas. Nesia yang mendengarkan perkataan Ludwig hanya menunduk sedih.

" _Nesia jangan sedih, vee~ Aku dan Kiku akan membantumu,"_ kata Feliciano menghibur Nesia.

" _Feli benar, Nes. Lagipula kita pernah tinggal bersama. Kalau ada apa-apa kau bisa meminta tolong padaku,"_ kata Kiku lembut sambil mengelus-elus kepala Nesia. Nesia tersipu mendengarnya

Memang sih, Nesia sudah tahu kalau mereka pernah tinggal bersama dari Williem. Tetapi tetap saja malu mendengar kalimat itu dari lelaki yang tidak Nesia ingat.

" _Kita mulai latihannya,"_ kata Ludwig merusak suasana.

" _Doitsu tak seru,"_ omel sang Italia sambil menggembungkan pipinya.

Hari sudah semakin sore dan latihan Nesia membuahkan hasil. Dengan bantuan dari Kiku yang membuatkan Nesia _onigiri_ , lalu bantuan Williem, yang tiba-tiba muncul, yang membuatkan Nesia teh melati, suara penyemangat dari Feliciano dan teriakan a la militer dari Ludwig, Nesia berhasil mengangkat koin tersebut naik beberapa centi dari dasar toples.

" _Cukup untuk hari ini. Kembalilah ke asramamu,"_ kata Ludwig meninggalkan ruang makan sekaligus dapur. Kemudian di susul oleh Feliciano. Kiku dan Williem ingin mengantar Nesia kembali ke asrama, tetapi hari ini adalah jadwal mereka untuk berpatroli. Karena itu, Nesia harus kembali sendirian.

Ketika Nesia sedang berjalan di lorong yang menghubungkan ruang rapat dan ruang tengah. Nesia melihat Arthur berjalan ke arahnya. Mata _emerald_ Arthur tidak seperti bisanya. Matanya penuh dengan sorot ketidaksukaan. Dan di tangan kanan Arthur ada sebuah pistol yang sudah diberi peredam.

" _A.. Arthur.."_ kata Nesia ketakutan ketika melihat Arthur berjalan mendekat.

Arthur mengangkat tangannya lalu menarik pelatuk dari pistol yang dibawanya.

DOR!

* * *

 **TBC**

* * *

Oke, Lena sendiri juga bingung kenapa bisa seperti ini =,=a

Anyway, Lena mau ngucapin terima kasih buat yang sudah member review, favorite, maupun follow.

Mind to review? *puppy eyes*


	4. The Truth

TAP! TAP! TAP!

Suara langkah kaki yang bergema di lorong yang sepi, suara itu berhenti ketika sang pembuat suara berada di depan pintu. Dia membuka pintu itu pelan-pelan sehingga orang yang di dalam ruangan tersebut tidak terganggu dengan kehadirannya.

Ruangan itu bisa dikatakan gelap karena tidak ada satu buah pun penerangan yang dinyalakan, hanya sesorot cahaya dari bulan yang menembus jendela yang menerangi ruangan itu. Walaupun hanya bermodalkan cahaya bulan, orang itu tidak kesulitan untuk menemukan orang yang di carinya karena dia sudah hafal sekali dengan ruangan tersebut.

Dia menemukan orang yang dicarinya se dang tertidur nyenyak di atas ranjang, lalu dia mendekatinya. Dia mengelus pelan kepalanya lalu mencium kening orang itu singkat.

" _Ik zal je altijd houden_."

~,~

 **Hetalia © Hidekazu Himaruya**

 **Warning: AU, Human Name, University, OOC, OC, typo, dan masih banyak lagi.**

 **Cerita ini murni dari pemikiran saya dan jika ada kesamaan, itu adalah ketidaksengajaan.**

 **Happy reading :D**

~,~

Tidak. Nesia belum ingin mati. Nesia masih ingin mengingat kembali masa lalunya. Masih ada banyak hal yang ingin Nesia lakukan. Tetapi, apa takdir tidak mengijinkan Nesia untuk hidup lebih lama lagi? Lalu bagaimana dengan nasib Indonesia jika dia meninggal?

Nesia menutup matanya bersiap menerima peluru yang akan menembus tubuhnya itu.

DOR!

Suara tembakan yang hanya bisa didengar oleh Nesia dan Arthur.

'Eh?' pikir Nesia saat tidak merasakan rasa sakit di tubuhnya. Nesia memberanikan dirinya untuk membuka matanya.

"Astaga, Arthur!" teriak Nesia panik ketika melihat Arthur.

Darah merembes keluar dari dada kanan Arthur. Sebuah luka tembakan dari pistol yang dibawa oleh Arthur. Ya. Arthur menembak dirinya sendiri.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Nesia sambil menopang Arthur. Nesia menidurkan Arthur di lantai.

"Bu.. Bukan urusanmu. Uhuk.. cepat sembuhkan aku! Uhuk..." perintah Arthur. Dari mulut Arthur ada darah yang keluar.

'Tenang Nesia, kamu bisa melakukannya,' kata Nesia dalam hati, meyakinkan dirinya sendiri.

"Apa yang kau tunggu, git?" kata Arthur semakin lemah karena kehabisan darah.

Nesia segera mempraktekkan apa yang sudah Ludwig ajarkan padanya. Sayangnya ini tak semudah latihan, jika dilatihan kalian tidak diberi batas waktu sementara ini kalian berpacu dengan waktu. Nesia berkonsentrasi penuh untuk mengangkat peluru yang bersarang di dada kanan Arthur.

Nesia bisa merasakan suhu panas dari peluru yang ada di dalam tubuh Arthur dan denyutan dari luka tembakan. Melalui aliran tenaga itu pula Nesia bisa mengetahui daging Arthur yang terbelah menjadi dua dan sedikit retakan pada tulang rusuk atasnya.

Kedua telapak tangan Nesia mulai berubah warna, yang tadinya berwarna putih langsat berubah menjadi merah darah.

'Sedikit lagi,' batin Nesia ketika peluru yang bersarang di tubuh Arthur mulai terangkat.

Nafas Arthur semakin tersengal dan wajah Arthur semakin pucat. Melihat keadaan Arthur yang semakin mendekati pintu kematian membuyarkan konsentrasi dari Nesia. Peluru yang sudah terangkat kembali terbenam.

"Tidak, kumohon tetap bersamaku," kata Nesia ketika melihat Arthur akan menutup matanya.

"Aku selalu bersamamu," jawab Arthur sambil tersenyum, saat itu Nesia merasa _dèjá vu._

"Aku percaya padamu, Indonesia," lanjut Arthur sebelum menutup matanya.

"Jangan bercanda. Hei, Arthur, buka matamu! Kumohon buka matamu." Air mata mulai mengalir di wajah _ayu_ Nesia.

"Kumohon, jangan tinggalkan aku sendiri. Tetap bersamaku, bukankah kamu sudah berjanji untuk selalu bersamaku," kata Nesia yang berusaha menarik peluru itu keluar dari tubuh Arthur.

Takut, itulah yang Nesia rasakan saat ini. Dia tidak mau kehilangan Arthur lagi. Saat ini yang Nesia inginkan hanyalah mendengar kata-kata 'sopan' yang keluar dari mulut Arthur. Nesia ingin Arthur mengelus kepalanya sama seperti dulu. Nesia ingin merasakan tangan kokoh Arthur memeluknya dan juga menggendongnya sama seperti ketika Nesia waktu kecil.

"Dengar, aku sudah mengeluarkan pelurunya. Aku akan menutup lukanya dan kamu akan sembuh. Karena itu tetaplah bernafas," kata Nesia yang sedang memegang peluru yang berlumuran darah.

Air mata Nesia semakin deras ketika Nesia merasakan tubuh Arthur semakin mendingin.

"Buka matamu, kumohon Arthur. Buka. Aku tak mau berpisah denganmu lagi," kata Nesia sambil memusatkan tenaganya untuk menutup luka Arthur.

Setelah luka milik Arthur tertutup, Nesia memeriksa denyut nadi dan nafas Arthur. Nesia semakin kalut saat mengetahui bahwa denyut nadi milik Arthur sangat lemah, yang berarti bahwa nyawa Arthur masih dalam bahaya.

Tunggu, nyawa...

" _Clean our soul_ ," bisik Nesia sangat pelan.

Nesia meletakkan kedua tangannya di kepala dan perut Arthur. Nesia menarik nafasnya, mengatur pikiran dan perasaannya.

" _O Thee, our healer, please bring back what is lost and clean our soul_ ," kata Nesia, seketika itu juga ada cahaya putih dan angin lembut yang berhembus mengelilingi Nesia dan Arthur.

Setelah cahaya dan angin lembut itu menghilang, perlahan-lahan nafas dan denyut nadi milik Arthur mulai stabil. Wajah Arthur pun tidak sepucat sebelumnya.

"Syukurlah," kata Nesia yang sedikit terengah-engah.

"Sekarang waktunya memindahkankan Arthur," kata Nesia pada dirinya sendiri. Nesia menengok ke kanan maupun kiri tetapi tidak ada seorangpun selain mereka berdua.

"Haah.. Aku harus menyeretnya," kata Nesia. Nesia lalu mengangkat setengah badan Arthur. Tangan Nesia memeluk dada Arthur dari belakang sehingga kepala Arthur menyentuh dada Nesia. Nesia berjalan mundur menuju ruang tengah untuk menidurkan Arthur di tempat yang lebih baik.

.

.

"Kita bebas malam ini," kata **Toris** sang personifikasi Lithuania sambil memainkan uang logam di antara jarinya.

"Kita bisa bernafas lega," kata **Eduard** sambil membaca bukunya.

"Seandainya malam seperti ini bisa berlangsung selamanya," kata Toris yang kini menerbangkan uang logam.

"Kau benar..." jawab personifikasi dari Latvia.

"Anooo..." sebuah suara dari belakang **Raivis** yang tentu saja membuat personifikasi yang paling muda di _World Academy_ itu menjerit ketakutan.

Seorang pemuda berkacamata yang membawa seekor beruang tiba-tiba muncul bagaikan seorang hantu. "Ada yang membutuhkan bantuan kalian," kata pemuda itu.

Sang personifikasi negara Kanada itu berjalan di depan dan diikuti oleh ketiga negara Baltic. Keempat personifikasi itu berjalan melewati lorong panjang, di pertengahan lorong itu terdengar suara seretan barang. Oh, itu cukup membuat ketiga negara baltic ketakutan. Mereka mengira bahwa **Natalya** atau **Ivan** sedang membawa korban barunya. Tetapi itu tidak mungkin, beberapa hari ini mereka sedang mengalami masa tenang, lalu siapa?

Suara itu semakin terdengar kencang dan pelaku penyeretan pun semakin terlihat. Raivis terlihat semakin ketakutan.

Seseorang bertubuh pendek, rambut ikal sebahunya tergerai dan bergerak seirama dengan gerakan tubuhnya. Orang itu masih belum menyadari keberadaan keempat personifikasi yang ada di belakangnya. Toris mulai bersiap untuk menyerang.

DUK!

Suara benturan antara tubuh sang penyeret dan sang personifikasi Kanada itu.

"Maaf," suara perempuan terdengar.

Sang pelaku memutar kepalanya, ketiga negara Baltic melihat setengah dari wajah pelaku penyeretan.

"Nesia!" kata _trio baltic_ bersamaan.

"Aku butuh bantuan kalian. Dia berat sekali," kata Nesia yang wajahnya penuh peluh dan nafas terengah-engah.

"Aku bantu," jawab Raivis. Ia lalu menggantikan Nesia menyeret Arthur. Jika Nesia menyeret Arthur dengan memeluk dada Arthur dari belakang, Raivis hanya memegang kerah kemeja putih Arthur lalu berjalan maju seakan sedang membawa sekarung beras.

Jika wajah Arthur terlihat damai saat diseret oleh Nesia, maka raut wajahnya berubah menjadi buruk seakan dia sedang diserang oleh **Francis,** saat ia sedang diseret oleh Raivis.

Keenam personifikasi itu berbelok ke kanan dan memasuki sebuah ruangan. Di dalam ruangan itu ada sebuah tempat tidur. Ruangan itu sama seperti tempat dimana Nesia terbangun beberapa malam lalu. Raivis meletakkan Arthur di atas tempat tidur itu. Nesia mengambil sebuah kursi kemudian meletakkannya di dekat tempat tidur dan duduk di sana.

"Kalau butuh sesuatu kamu bisa memanggil kita," kata Toris yang dijawab dengan anggukan kepala Nesia.

Toris, Raivis, Eduard, dan **Matthew** keluar dari ruangan itu dan meninggalkan Arthur dan Nesia sendirian.

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?" tanya Raivis ketika mereka sudah berada di ruang tengah sambil memeluk beruang milik Matthew.

"Hanya orang pintar yang melakukan hal bodoh," jawab Matthew ketus. **Trio baltic** hanya saling melirik satu sama lain.

"Aku akan berbicara dengan Allistor," kata Matthew lalu berdiri dan berjalan menjauh dari ruang tengah, meninggalkan beruang kesayangannya.

"Akhir-akhir ini banyak hal aneh terjadi," kata Eduard tenang.

"Kita saja sudah aneh," jawab Raivis polos.

Tidak ada percakapan diantara mereka. **Trio Baltic** itu sibuk dengan kegiatannya masing-masing. Toris yang sibuk bermain dengan puluhan uang logam, Eduard yang masih saja membaca buku, dan Raivis yang sibuk memindah-mindah _channel_ televisi sambil memeluk erat beruang milik Matthew.

"Dengar, ini semua fitnah! Aku hanya mencintaimu seorang," suara perempuan dalam sebuah sinetron terdengar. Toris masih bermain-main dan Eduard masih setia dengan bukunya.

"Pembohong! Aku melihatnya dengan kepalaku sendiri kalau kamu tidur dengan pria bajingan itu," suara pemuda yang berasal dari televisi. Eduard mulai melirik televisi dan Toris menjatuhkan beberapa uang logam.

"Mereka menjebakku! Itu semua mereka lakukan untuk memisahkan kita," kata perempuan itu. Eduard kembali fokus pada bukunya.

"Buktikan!" kata sang pemuda.

"Aku akan meminum racun ini untuk membuktikan bahwa cintaku hanya untukmu seorang," kata sang perempuan. Eduard menutup bukunya dan mengalihkan pandangannya menuju televisi. Toris menaruh koin logamnya di atas meja dan mulai menonton televisi. Raivis semakin erat memeluk _kumajiro_.

"TIDAAAAAK! Buka matamu! Jangan tinggalkan aku!" jeritan kesedihan terdengar dari televisi. Eduard dan Toris semakin serius melihat televisi, Raivis mulai menghapus air matanya.

 _Trio Baltic_ dan seekor beruang semakin terhanyut dengan film drama lebay a la Indonesia itu, sesekali raut wajah mereka berubah menjadi marah, jengkel, sedih, dan berbagai macam ekspresi lainnya.

BRAAK!

Pintu depan di buka dengan kasar, mengagetkan _trio baltic_ dan seekor beruang.

"DIMANA ADIKKU YANG BODOH ITU?" tanya Allistor dengan penuh kemarahan. Ketiga personifikasi yang ketakutan melihat Allistor marah hanya menunjuk ke sebuah ruangan sambil bergetar ketakutan.

Tanpa berkata apa-apa, Allistor segera pergi menuju tempat yang ditunjukan oleh _trio baltic_ diikuti oleh Ludwig dan Matthew.

.

.

"Kau sudah sadar _bloody idiot,_ " kata Allistor ketika melihat Arthur membuka matanya. Jujur, Allistor ingin sekali berteriak menghina adiknya itu, tetapi dia tidak mau membangunkan Nesia yang sedang tertidur sambil memegang tangan Arthur.

Arthur bangun dari tidurnya pelan-pelan lalu duduk bersender pada sebuah bantal, tangan kanannya masih memegang tangan Nesia. Melihat Arthur bangun, Allistor berjalan mendekati Arthur dan berkata, "Berhentilah bertindak ceroboh! Pikirkan negara dan masyarakatmu!" Setelah berkata seperti itu, Allistor keluar dari ruangan itu.

"Kau tahu, aku selalu kagum dengan otak jeniusmu itu, tetapi kali ini aku mempertanyakannya, dimana Arthur Kirkland yang aku kenal selama ini," kata personifikasi dari negara German.

Arthur tertawa kecil dan melepaskan pegangan tangan Nesia. Arthur merubah posisi duduknya sehingga kakinya menyentuh lantai.

"Aku tetaplah Arthur yang dulu, Lud. Lagipula caraku lebih cepat berhasil dibandingkab dengan mengangkat koin dari dalam toples," jawab Arthur yang masih tersenyum geli. Ludwig terkejut mendengarnya.

"Oh, aku butuh bantuanmu," kata Arthur lalu mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Nesia.

.

 _"Arthur, kamu dimana? Hiks... hiks..." kata Nesia kecil sambil mengusap matanya dengan lengannya._

 _"Arthur.. hiks.. jangan hiks.. pergi," ucap Nesia kecil yang terus berjalan sendirian di tengah hutan._

 _Dugh!_

 _Nesia kecil terjatuh akibat tersandung oleh salah satu akar pohon yang ada di hutan._

 _"Huwaaaaaaaa... Arthuuuur," tangis Nesia semakin keras._

 _Berpisah dari Arthur di tengah hutan ditambah dengan rasa sakit di kedua lututnya membuat tangis Nesia semakin kencang._

 _Meskipun hutan ini adalah salah satu hutan di Indonesia, hutan miliknya, tetap saja membuat Nesia takut. Nesia tidak takut pada hutan ini, Nesia hanya takut dengan kesendirian. Nesia tidak mau ditinggalkan sendiri lagi, sama seperti Williem meninggalkan Nesia lalu diserahkan kepada Arthur. Di saat Nesia mulai menyukai keberadaan Arthur, Arthur justru meninggalkannya sendirian._

 _"Astaga Nesia," kata Arthur dari balik pohon._

 _"Berhentilah menangis," kata Arthur yang sedang menggendong Nesia kemudian mengelus-elus lembut kepala Nesia._

 _"Ja.. hiks.. jangan pergi.. hiks.." kata Nesia terisak-isak. Nesia menggenggam erat baju Arthur dan menenggelamkan kepalanya di dada Arthur._

 _"Sssh... jangan menangis. Aku di sini, aku tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu," kata Arthur yang masih saja mengelus kepala Nesia._

 _"Janji?" tanya Nesia sambil menatap mata Arthur dengan penuh harap._

 _"Aku berjanji," jawab Arthur dengan senyuman lebarnya. Nesia tersenyum gembira mendengarnya lalu mencium pipi Arthur._

.

"Mimpi," kata Nesia ketika terbangun dari tidurnya.

"Oh, akhirnya kamu bangun, Nes," kata Ayu yang baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi.

"Kok aku bisa di sini?" tanya Nesia yang nyawa dan kesadarannya sudah benar-benar terkumpul.

"Semalam ketua Dewan Perwakilan membawamu kemari. Kamu tahu seluruh asrama heboh melihat _senior_ Arthur menggendongmu dengan _bridal style._ Dia juga berkata kalau kamu boleh menyimpan kemejanya," jawab Ayu. Mendengar perkataan Ayu, Nesia melihat pakaiannya yang sudah berubah menjadi kemeja putih lengan panjang milik Arthur.

Nesia segera bangkit dari tempat tidurnya lalu mengganti pakaiannya lalu berjalan menuju pintu depan.

"Mau kemana?" tanya Ayu yang melihat Nesia membuka pintu.

"Berburu orang _idiot_ ," jawab Nesia lalu menutup pintu.

Nesia memulai perburuannya di lorong asrama tetapi dia tidak bisa menemukan target utama dari perburuannya. Nesia lalu berjalan menuju ruang makan asrama dan dia menemukan target utamanya sedang asyik bercanda dengan Vie, Weng, dan satu orang lagi yang tidak Nesia kenal. Nesia berjalan mendekati sang sasaran utama.

"Kak Nesia," ucap Vie keceplosan. Nesia menghiraukan panggilan dari Vie dan terus berjalan, hingga...

PLAK!

Sebuah ciuman mesra dari tangan Nesia mendarat ke pipi sang _gentleman_.

Tamparan itu membuat beberapa orang menghentikan kegiatan mereka dan memilih untuk menonton drama siang.

"KAU ADALAH ORANG YANG PALING _IDIOT_ YANG PERNAH KUTEMUI!" kata Nesia sambil melempar kemeja putih milik Arthur.

"Ow, adikku sudah membuat seorang wanita menangis," ejek sang personifikasi Wales. Arthur hanya diam menatap kepergian Nesia sambil memegang pipinya yang sudah berciuman dengan tangan Nesia.

Arthur berkedip sekali, "Nesia, tunggu," kata Arthur lalu mengejar Nesia.

"ARTHUR JELEK, BODOH, EGOIS, KERAS KEPALA, LICIK, JAHAT," teriak Nesia di tengah-tengah taman yang cukup menarik perhatian beberapa orang yang lewat.

Nesia kemudian duduk di tanah sambil memeluk kedua kakinya.

"Jelek, bodoh, ceroboh, egois, menyebalkan. Sementara aku mencemaskannya, dia malah tersenyum bahagia. Aku membencinya. Dasar jelek," kata Nesia sambil menahan air matanya.

Sebuah tangan yang hangat menyentuh kepala Nesia. "Maaf, aku tak bermaksud seperti itu."

Nesia mendongakkan kepalanya dan dia dapat melihat wajah Arthur dengan raut penuh bersalah. "Oh, aku ini tampan bukan jelek," lanjutnya sambil tersenyum lebar.

Nesia segera bangkit berdiri dan memukul dada Arthur berkali-kali. Arthur hanya diam saja menerima semua perbuatan Nesia.

Pukulan Nesia berhenti, Nesia mencengkeram kuat kaos biru tua milik Arthur dan menyandarkan kepalanya ke dada Arthur. "Jangan lakukan ini lagi, jangan tinggalkan aku," kata Nesia terisak.

Arthur menarik Nesia dan memeluknya. "Aku di sini dan tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu. Bukankan aku sudah berjanji padamu," kata Arthur lalu mengecup singkat kepala Nesia.

Nesia mendongakan kepalanya sehingga mereka berdua saling bertatapan.

KRUCUK~~

Perut Nesia berbunyi.

"HAHAHAHA! Merusak suasana saja, git," tawa Arthur menggelegar.

"Maaf," jawab Nesia tersipu malu

"Ayo kita makan," jawab Arthur lalu mengajak Nesia kembali masuk ke asrama.

~.~

 **TBC**

~.~

A/N: makin pendek ajaaaaaa *frustasi*

Buat yang sudah mampir, baca, review, favorite dan follow Lena ucapkan terima kasih.

Semoga kalian menyukai chapter ini. Kritik dan saran diperlukan :)


	5. Little Boy

"Kakak kakak kakak ayo kita main," seorang anak kecil berjenis kelamin laki-laki sambil menarik-narik ujung rok berwana biru tua milik seorang gadis berkaca mata yang saat ini membawa buku di pelukannya.

Gadis berkaca mata itu menunduk sehingga tingginya menyamai anak laki-laki itu. "Dengan siapa kamu kemari?" tanya gadis berkaca mata lembut.

"Kalau kakak mau tahu, kakak harus menangkapku," kata anak itu lalu berlari menuju ke sebuah lorong panjang.

Gadis berkaca mata menjatuhkan bukunya lalu berlari mengejar anak kecil. Gadis itu berlari di sepanjang lorong gelap, dia tidak tahu dimana dia berada dan sudah berapa lama dia berlari. Hanya bermodalkan suara dari anak kecil yang menggema di sepanjang lorong gelap nan panjang.

Gadis berkaca mata berlari, berlari, dan terus berlari hingga dia kehabisan nafas. Gadis itu berhenti sejenak untuk mengambil nafas, saat gadis itu berhenti, dia melihat anak kecil yang mengajaknya bermain berdiri tak jauh dari hadapannya. Tak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan, gadis itu melangkah kakinya mendekati sang anak kecil.

Saat tangan gadis berkaca mata menyentuh bahu sang anak. Sang anak menoleh ke belakang sambil tersenyum senang.

"Kakak berhasil menangkapku ya.. Berarti aku kalah. Tapi aku tidak suka kalah."

Selesai berkata seperti itu, tiba-tiba lantai yang dipijak gadis berkaca mata menghilang. Gadis itu terjatuh ke bawah sementara anak laki-laki itu melayang di udara.

"Kyaaaaaaaaaaa!"

Bersamaan dengan teriakan sang gadis, terdengar suara debuman benda yang jatuh.

~.~

 **Hetalia © Hidekazu Himaruya**

 **Warning: AU, Human Name, University, OOC, OC, typo, dan masih banyak lagi.**

 **Cerita ini murni dari pemikiran saya dan jika ada kesamaan, itu adalah ketidaksengajaan.**

 **Happy reading**.

~.~

"Maksud kalian, gadis ini sengaja menjatuhkan dirinya sendiri?" tanya ketua Dewan Perwakilan dari World Academy.

"Iya, kami melihatnya sendiri, tiba-tiba dia berlari lalu melompat melewati pembatas balkon itu," kata gadis berkuncir dua.

"Kami sudah berteriak untuk menghentikannya, tetapi dia tidak mendengarkan kami. Dia seperti terhipnotis," kata gadis yang memiliki rambut coklat bergelombang.

"Terima kasih, dan Francis lalukan tugasmu," kata Arthur.

Francis mengangguk, "Nona nona, mari kita keluar dari sini," ajak Francis lalu menggiring dua orang gadis Amerika keluar dari ruang kesehatan.

Arthur melepas kaca matanya, "Bagaimana keadaan gadis ini?". Mata hijaunya menatap gadis yang berbaring di atas tempat tidur.

"Beberapa tulangnya patah, semoga Nesi..."

Suara derap langkah menggema di lorong, kemudian pintu ruang kesehatan di buka kasar. Seorang gadis berkuncir kuda masuk dengan nafas terengah-engah.

"Hosh.. hosh.. Aku tidak terlambat kan?" kata gadis berkuncir kuda sambil memegang kedua lututnya.

"Kenapa lama sekali? Darimana saja dirimu?" bentak Arthur.

"Kau pikir jarak antara gedung tingkat 1 dan tempat ini dekat? Aku sudah berusaha secepat mungkin kemari!" balas Nesia tak mau kalah.

"Cih, lemah!" ejek Arthur.

"KAU!"

"NESIA! ARTHUR! BERHENTI!" bentak Michelle.

Nesia dan Michelle bertukar posisi, sekarang Nesia-lah yang berdiri dekat tempat tidur. Nesia memperhatikan setiap luka yang ada di tubuh gadis berkaca mata.

Nesia segera menaruh tangannya di atas tulang yang patah. Cahaya hijau menyinari tangan dan luka sang gadis. Cahaya hijau itu membuat tulang pengumpil yang tadinya menyembul keluar perlahan kembali masuk ke dalam kulit dan daging. Setelah tulang kembali tersambung, sobekan kulit yang terletak di tangan kiri sang gadis tertutup.

Setelah selesai dengan tangan, Nesia melanjutkan ke bagian dada dan punggung. Di bagian inilah yang paling parah, banyak tulang yang patah dan tak sedikit yang menusuk organ dalam. Dengan hati-hati, Nesia mengembalikan semua tulang yang patah dan retak ketempat semula dan menyembuhkan luka dalam gadis itu. Kemudian Nesia melanjutkan ke bagian lainnya.

"Selesai," kata Nesia sambil mengelap keringat yang di dahinya menggunakan ujung lengan jaketnya.

"Tinggal tunggu gadis ini sadar," kata Arthur lalu kembali membaca kertas-kertas yang terletak di atas meja yang biasanya digunakan oleh dokter.

Suasana di ruang kesehatan sangat hening. Arthur sibuk dengan kertas-kertasnya, Michelle bermain dengan ponselnya, dan Nesia sibuk memelototi sang pasien.

"Ada korban lagi?" tanya Allistor yang tiba-tiba masuk dalam ruangan.

" _Holy shit_! Kau mengagetkanku, git," protes Arthur pada Allistor yang tiba-tiba masuk.

"Sopanlah sedikit pada kakakmu ini," jawab Allistor tenang lalu duduk di depan Arthur.

"Cih! Baru sekarang kau mengakuiku jadi adikmu. _Anyway_ sejak kapan kau masuk?" tanya Arthur.

"Baru saja. Lagipula Nesia dan Michelle tahu kedatanganku, pantas saja Alfred selalu memanggilmu, **iggy** ," cibir Allistor.

"Aku tidak semenyedihkan itu! Lagipula kamu masih di dalam kekuasaanku!" protes Arthur.

"Aku tinggal berpisah saja. Gampang kan," kata Allistor lalu mendengus kecil.

"KAU!" amuk Arthur sambil mencengkeram kerah kemeja Allistor.

"Sudah.. sudah.. kalian berdua tolong berhenti," kata Michelle yang berusaha melerai kakak beradik itu.

Michelle melirik ke arah Nesia untuk meminta pertolongan, tetapi Nesia masih asyik memelototi gadis yang terbaring di atas ranjang. Merasa tidak ditanggapi oleh Nesia, Michelle menghela nafas dan memutuskan untuk mendengarkan kata-kata 'manis' yang dilontarkan oleh kakak beradik itu.

Tiba-tiba Arthur berdiri dari kursinya dan melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari ruang kesehatan tanpa mengatakan apapun.

Kepergian Arthur membuat ruang kesehatan itu kembali menjadi sepi. Sekitar 15 menit kemudian, Arthur masuk kembali ke dalam ruang kesehatan sambil membawa sebuah kantung plastik.

"Nes," kata Arthur lalu melempar kantung itu saat Nesia melihat ke arahnya. Nesia dengan sigap menerima barang yang dilemparkan oleh Arthur.

"Apa ini?" tanya Nesia.

"Makanan," jawab Arthur.

Nesia berdiri, "Astaga, makanan kamu lempar-lempar? Tidak sopan sama sekali!" kata Nesia dengan nada agak tinggi.

"Ck, bukannya terima kasih malah seperti ini. Kalau tidak mau, aku akan membuangnya," kata Arthur lalu mengambil kantung plastik yang di tangan Nesia.

"Hei! Aku tidak berkata kalau aku tidak mau! Aku hanya tak suka kalau kamu melempar-lempar makanan!" bentak Nesia.

"Tinggal makan saja apa susahnya sih?"

"Bukan itu masalahnya! Hmmph," teriakan Nesia berhenti karena mulut Nesia ditutupi oleh tangan Michelle.

"Jangan berteriak. Kasian gadis ini, dan Nesia ayo kita makan di luar," ajak Michelle lalu menggandeng tangan Nesia dan mengajaknya keluar dari ruang kesehatan.

Nesia dan Michelle duduk di sebuah kursi yang terletak tak jauh dari ruang kesehatan. Nesia membuka kantung plastik yang dilemparkan oleh Arthur. Di dalam kantung itu terdapat sebuah kotak makan, dua buah botol air mineral, dan beberapa roti isi. Nesia mengambil kotak makan, lalu memberikan roti isi kepada Michelle.

"Nasi goreng," kata Nesia ketika membuka kotak makan yang diberikan oleh Arthur.

"Makanlah, jangan hanya dipandangi, Nes," kata Michelle yang melihat Nesia yang hanya memandangi makanannya.

"Aku tidak mengerti," kata Nesia pelan. Michelle hanya menatap Nesia dengan tatapan penuh pertanyaan.

"Terkadang dia baik, terkadang dia jahat. Terutama kata-katanya," lanjut Nesia.

"Arthur maksudmu?" tanya Michelle lalu menggigit roti isinya. Nesia mengangguk.

"Kamu tahu, setelah kejadian itu, tiba-tiba dia berubah. Dia tidak seperti Arthur yang kuingat. Kata-katanya begitu kasar dan tatapan matanya benar-benar berbeda," kata Nesia sambil mengaduk-aduk makanannya.

"Arthur yang kamu ingat? Ingatanmu sudah kembali?" tanya Michelle penasaran. Kali ini Michelle berhenti memakan roti isinya.

"Mungkin. Arthur yang aku ingat, dia begitu lembut dan tatapannya begitu hangat. Benar-benar berbeda dengan yang sekarang," jawab Nesia.

"HAHAHAHA!" Michelle tertawa kencang.

"Maaf, bukannya aku menertawakan dirimu. Hanya saja mendengar Arthur versimu sepertinya tak mungkin. Mungkin itu hanya mimpi," kata Michelle sambil menghapus air matanya.

"Kamu benar. Sudahlah lebih baik aku makan," kata Nesia lalu memakan nasi gorengnya.

"Nes, kalau kamu ingin tahu tentang Arthur lebih banyak, kamu bisa bertanya pada Alfred. Mereka sangat dekat," kata Michelle sambil membuka tutup botol air mineral.

"Sangat dekat," beo Nesia. "Mereka benar-benar memiliki hubungan" tanya Nesia.

Michelle tersenyum kecil, "Kamu tahu Nes, memiliki hubungan dengan orang yang kita cintai adalah hal yang mustahil untuk kita, para personifikasi."

"Maksudnya?"

"Kita tidak mungkin memiliki hubungan spesial dengan manusia biasa. Suatu saat mereka akan menua dan meninggal, sementara kita, kita akan tetap seperti ini sampai negara kita menghilang," kata Michelle. Nesia menganggukan kepalanya.

"Di sisi lain, kita memang bisa bersama dengan personifikasi lainnya, tapi itu hanya sebatas hubungan politik. Jika hubungan itu terputus maka hubungan kita pun juga terputus," kata Michelle.

Kamu tahu Nes, terkadang aku berpikir, akan lebih menyenangkan jika kita tidak menyukai siapapun. Aku tidak bisa membayangkan jika aku harus berperang melawan orang yang aku cintai. Memilih antara negara dan orang yang kita cintai, bukan hal yang mudah," lirih Michelle semakin setengah meremas botol minumnya.

"Ada orang yang kamu cintai?" tanya Nesia lalu membuka botol minumnya.

"Eh?" semburat kemerahan tampak di kulit kecoklatan milik Michelle.

"Ada. Namanya A-"

"Nesiaaaaa!" teriak Ayu sambil berlari sepanjang lorong. Suaranya menggema di lorong itu, untung saja tidak ada orang lain di lorong kecuali Michelle dan Nesia.

"Hosh.. Kau.. hosh.. tak apa?" tanya Ayu dengan nafas tersengal-sengal.

"Aku tak apa. Minumlah," kata Nesia sambil menyodorkan air mineralnya.

"Kudengar kamu ada di ruang kesehatan," kata Ayu memastikan.

"Iya, aku meminta tolong pada Nesia untuk membantuku. Maaf ya aku sudah menculik temanmu," kata Michelle sambil tersenyum manis.

"Oooh.. begitu. Apa kamu sudah selesai? Aku ingin meminta tolong padamu," kata Ayu yang berdiri di depan Nesia. Nesia melirik ke arah Michelle. "Pergilah. Aku akan mengurus sisanya," kata Michelle.

Nesia bangkit dari tempat duduknya, "Ayo," kata Nesia lalu berjalan bersama Ayu.

"Kamu tidak keberatankan membantu klubku?" tanya Ayu.

"Tidak, memangnya kali ini kita akan menanam apa?" tanya Nesia.

"Kata Senior, kita akan memanen strawberry," kata Ayu. "Kita boleh memakannya," lanjut Ayu semangat.

"Aku tidak suka strawberry," jawab Nesia.

"Padahal strawberry itu enak loo.." kata Ayu sambil menaruh tangannya di belakang sambil menatap langit-langit bangunan.

"Padahal aku tidak benci dengan rasa asam dan kecut, tetapi khusus strawberry aku tidak menyukainya walaupun itu manis," kata Nesia.

"Kamu aneh Nes," kata Ayu sambil menatap wajah Nesia.

"Terkadang aku berpikir seperti itu, percayalah," jawab Nesia. Ayu tertawa keras.

Tak lama kemudian, Ayu dan Nesia sampai di kebun belakang. Walaupun matahari masih bersinar terik, tidak menurunkan semangat dari anak-anak klub bertanam. Banyak anak yang berkumpul di halaman belakang untuk memanen dan memakan buah strawberry.

Nesia dan Ayu memakai sarung tangan yang disediakan oleh pengurus klub, lalu mengambil keranjang kecil yang di dalamnya terdapat gunting kecil. Setelah perlengkapan terpakai semua, Nesia dan Ayu mencari tempat kosong untuk memanen buah strawberry. Ayu menunjukkan cara memanennya, tak butuh lama bagi Nesia untuk mengerti cara memanennya.

Langit berubah menjadi gelap dan acara memanen strawberry berakhir. Banyak anggota klub yang sudah kembali ke asrama, begitupula dengan Nesia dan Ayu. Saat ini mereka sedang membersihkan kedua tangannya dengan air yang mengalir di dekat kebun.

"Aku tidak melihat Antonio," kata Nesia.

"Senior Antonio ada urusan. Beberapa hari ini ketua dan wakil setiap klub selalu sibuk. Ketua Dewan Perwakilan selalu memanggil mereka kapanpun dan dimanapun," kata Ayu lalu memutar keran air agar air berhenti keluar.

Nesia menggerakkan tangannya di udara agar tangannya yang tadinya basah, mengering sedikit. Ayu juga melakukan hal yang sama seperti Nesia.

Nesia melihat ke arah langit, "Lebih baik kita kembali ke asrama," kata Nesia. Ayu mengangguk, sambil membawa keranjang yang berisi buah hasil panennya Ayu mengikuti langkah Nesia.

Mereka berjalan melewati gedung kegiatan mahasiswa, saat berjalan di pinggir lapangan bola, ponsel Nesia berbunyi.

"Cepat ke ruang rapat, git!" kata sang penelepon yang tidak membiarkan Nesia mengucapkan kata halo. Setelah berkata, sang penelepon segera memutus panggilannya.

Nesia memandangi ponsel miliknya, "Aku ada urusan, kamu tidak apa-apa kan kembali ke asrama sendirian?" tanya Nesia ke Ayu.

"Tidak, jangan pulang larut malam. Beberapa hari ini kamu pulang larut malam, aku tidak ingin kamu mendapatkan masalah," kata Ayu.

Nesia tersenyum, " _Yes ma'm_."

Nesia memutar arah perjalanannya, dia kembali memasuki gedung kegiatan mahasiswa. Nesia berjalan menembus kerumunan orang yang berjalan keluar, kakinya terus melangkah maju mendekati ruang rapat yang terletak di lantai 2 gedung kegiatan mahasiswa.

Ketika Nesia sedang menaiki tangga, Nesia melihat seorang anak kecil yang terduduk di ujung tertinggi anak tangga. Kaki anak itu bergerak maju dan mundur. Nesia mendekati anak kecil itu. Mendengar suara langkah Nesia, anak kecil yang tadinya terduduk di anak tangga, berdiri dan tersenyum lebar ke arah Nesia.

"Kakak, ayo main."

.

.

"Kenapa tiba-tiba si alis tebal mengajak rapat sih? Aku masih ingin tidur," kata Feliks, personifikasi Polandia, sambil melipat tangannya di belakang kepala.

"Mungkin membahas kejadian beberapa hari ini," kata Weng yang sibuk dengan PSP Vita-nya.

"Kejadian beberapa hari ini cukup berbahaya, sudah banyak korban yang terluka. Padahal pengawasan sudah diperketat. Aku ingin tahu makhluk seperti apa yang kita hadapi," kata Vie.

"Tapi tetap saja, aku lelah. Patroli semalaman penuh," kata Feliks lalu menguap lebar.

"Turuti saja apa kata Arthur," kata Maya tenang.

"Cih! Dari dulu kamu selalu membela alis tebal," cibir Feliks.

"Aku tak pernah membelanya! Dia kan ketua kita ja..."

"KAK TARA!" teriak Vie yang melihat Nesia berdiri di pagar pembatas bersiap menjatuhkan dirinya dari balkon yang terletak di lantai 2 gedung kegiatan mahasiswa.

Dengan sigap Feliks segera berlari untuk menangkap tubuh Nesia.

"Kepalanya sedikit terbentur pagar," kata Feliks yang menggendong Nesia a la bridal style.

"Aku akan membawanya ke asrama dan kalian beritahu yang lain," lanjut Feliks lalu terbang menuju asrama.

Setelah mendengar perkataan Feliks, Vie dan Weng segera berlari menuju ruang rapat. Maya hanya terdiam pada tempatnya dan melihat ke arah terakhir kali dia melihat Nesia.

"Kak Tara."

.

" _Arthuuuur~" teriak Nesia yang saat itu terlihat seperti anak berumur12 tahun. Nesia berlari menghampiri Arthur yang berdiri di pantai. Sementara Williem berjalan ringan di belakang Nesia._

 _Langkah kaki Nesia berhenti ketika melihat seorang anak perempuan yang bersembunyi di balik kaki Arthur._

" _Siapa dia?"_

" _Dia saudaramu," kata Arthur lalu bergeser ke samping agar Nesia dapat melihat sosok sang gadis kecil. Tetapi sang gadis malah berlari bersembunyi di belakang kaki Arthur._

" _Saudara? Maksudnya dia adikku?" tanya Nesia berbinar-binar._

 _Nesia berjalan mendekati Arthur. "Siapa namanya?" tanya Nesia._

" _Errr..." Arthur menggaruk pipinya._

" _Kamu pasti belum menamainya," kata Williem yang sudah berdiri di belakang Nesia, kedua tangannya dimasukkan ke dalam kantong celana hitam miliknya._

" _Kau benar. Hahaha..." Arthur tertawa kecil._

 _Nesia berlari ke belakang kaki Arthur, dia mengulurkan tangannya dan berkata, "Aku Nusantara. Mulai sekarang aku akan memanggilmu dengan nama Malaysia," kata Nesia dengan senyum lebarnya._

 _Dengan sedikit ragu, gadis kecil yang bernama Malaysia itu menerima uluran tangan Nesia._

 _Pemandangan pantai berubah menjadi tempat pertemuan World Meeting di Amerika._

" _Aku ingin Sumatra dan Kalimantan menjadi wilayah negaraku," kata sang personifikasi Malaysia dengan suara lantang sambil melirik ke arah personifikasi Indonesia._

.

Perlahan Nesia membuka matanya, dia berkedip beberapa kali untuk membiasakan matanya dengan cahaya lampu.

"Syukurlah kamu sudah sadar, aku akan memanggil yang lain," kata Michelle lalu keluar dari ruangan itu.

Nesia yang sudah sadar sepenuhnya, berusaha untuk duduk perlahan-lahan sambil memegangi kepalanya yang terasa berdenyut.

'Aku di kamar ini lagi,' pikir Nesia yang sudah menyadari sekelilingnya. Kamar tempat Arthur berbaring lemah beberapa hari lalu.

Beberapa orang memasuki kamar itu. Nesia tidak tahu siapa yang datang karena dia sibuk memijat kepalanya.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu," suara dari Allistor yang membuat Nesia menoleh ke samping.

"Sedikit pusing, sepertinya kepalaku terbentur cukup keras," kata Nesia.

"Siapa pelakunya?" tanya Arthur.

" _Inglaterra_.. biarkan Nesia istirahat terlebih dahulu," kata Antonio lalu duduk di pinggir tempat tidur Nesia.

"Tidak bisa, _idiot_! Kita harus menangkap pelaku kejadian ini secepatnya," kata Arthur.

"Arthur benar," kata Maya yang menyetujui ucapan Arthur. Nesia hanya melirik sebentar ke arah Arthur dan Maya.

"Anak kecil. Aku bertemu dengan anak kecil yang terduduk di tangga lalu dia mengajakku bermain," kata Nesia.

"Dia laki-laki," kata Nesia ketika melihat mulut Arthur terbuka.

Francis menopang dagunya, "Perempuan."

"Di saat seperti ini pikiranmu hanya perempuan saja!" kata Arthur sedikit emosi.

"Maksudku korbannya semua perempuan. Kau ini marah terus seperti gadis yang sedang PMS saja," kata Francis.

"Hei! Aku..."

"Diamlah Arthur!" perintah Allistor.

"Bagaimana kalau kita pancing saja pelakunya," kata Antonio yang sedang memijat kepala Nesia.

"Tapi siapa yang akan menjadi umpannya? Kita tidak punya perempuan yang memiliki kemampuan bertarung," kata Francis.

"Bagaimana kalau penyamaran?" kata seorang wanita yang pernah Nesia temui di ruang musik. Mendengar perkataan wanita itu, Antonio langsung tersenyum lebar.

.

.

Seorang gadis yang memiliki rambut coklat muda yang dikuncir tinggi berjalan dengan riang sambil bersenandung kecil.

" _Maru kaite chikyuu~ Maru kaite chikyuu~ Maru kaite chikyuu~_ "

Begitulah senandung yang keluar dari gadis berambut coklat. Sesekali gadis itu melompat kecil seirama dengan nada lagu yang dinyanyikannya.

Senandung dan gerakan sang gadis terhenti ketika dia melihat seorang anak kecil berjenis kelamin laki-laki menari-nari di lorong kampus World Academy. Gadis itu tersenyum kecil dan berjalan mendekati anak kecil.

"Apa yang sedang kamu lakukan di malam hari seperti ini?" tanya sang gadis ramah.

"Aku sedang menunggu kakak. Ayo kita bermain kak," kata sang anak kecil.

"Tentu saja ve~ Ayo kita main~"

"Kakak tangkap aku ya," kata Ed lalu berlari menjauhi Feli.

"Bersiaplah, aku akan menangkapmu~"

Gadis berambut coklat muda itu berlari kecil mengikuti suara tawa dari anak kecil. Mereka terus berlari di lorong kampus World Academy.

Lari. Lari. Dan terus berlari.

Hingga...

"Aku menangkapmu~ ve~" sang gadis tiba-tiba muncul di depan sang anak. Sang anak yang terkejut berjalan mundur dan memutar tubuhnya lalu berlari menjauhi sang gadis. Sang gadis hanya tertawa kecil lalu mulai mengejar kembali anak kecil yang sudah mengajaknya bermain.

Mereka sekali lagi berlari saling mengejar. Hingga sang anak sampai pada pertigaan lorong.

Anak itu berhenti sebentar untuk mencari arah yang menuju ke arah balkon atau ruang terbuka lainnya.

Tetapi suara derap langkah dari sang gadis semakin mendekatinya. Suara itu bukan hanya berasal dari belakang sang anak tetapi dari samping kanan juga.

Anak itu akhirnya memutuskan untuk berlari maju menjauhi sang gadis.

Lari secepat-cepatnya.

Tetapi langkahnya berhenti ketika sang anak melihat sang gadis berada di depannya. Sekali lagi, sang anak memutar tubuhnya dan berbalik arah.

Tetaplah, baru beberapa langkah, anak itu berhenti. Dua orang gadis yang sama berlari menuju ke arahnya.

"Bagaimana bisa?" kata sang anak yang shock.

"Tentu saja bisa ve~ Aku bisa membelah tubuhku sebanyak apapun yang aku mau," kata sang gadis yang berdiri di belakang sang anak.

Sang anak memutar tubuhnya dan melebarkan matanya ketika melihat sang gadis membelah diri. Kali ini bukan hanya 3 orang gadis tetapi ada 7 orang gadis yang memiliki wajah dan postur tubuh yang sama.

"Dan satu lagi ve~" kata gadis yang paling dekat dengan sang anak.

"Ilusimu tidak akan mempan kepada kami karena kami adalah laki-laki," kata sang gadis gembira.

Tangan sang gadis berusaha untuk menangkap lengan sang anak, tetapi yang ditangkap hanyalah udara kosong.

"Hahahaha!" sang anak tertawa senang. "Kamu tidak bisa menangkapku!" kata sang anak bangga.

"Tetapi kami bisa," suara berat yang berasal dari belakang punggung sang gadis.

"Kalian!" sang anak terkejut.

.

"Hiks.. maafkan aku kak," tangis sang anak yang tangan dan kakinya terikat oleh tasbih yang terbuat dari mutiara.

Saat ini beberapa personifikasi dan sang pelaku berada di sebuah ruangan yang sudah di beri mantra agat sang pelaku tidak bisa melarikan diri. Oh, jangan lupakan dua orang malaikat yang berjaga di depan pintu sebagai perlindungan terakhir jika terjadi sesuatu yang tidak bisa di atasi oleh para personifikasi.

"Aku tidak akan tertipu dengan air mata buayamu, git! Kau sudah membuat banyak kekacauan di sini," kata Arthur sambil berkacak pinggang.

"Aku hanya ingin bermain. Maafkan aku," kata sang anak dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

Sang anak menatap sang gadis 'jadi-jadian', "Kakak yang cantik, tolong aku."

Satu-satunya gadis yang berada di ruangan itu melihat tatapan memelas dari sang anak, berjalan mendekati sang anak. Dia memeluk sang anak dari belakang.

Sang gadis lalu menoleh ke arah Arthur yang memberi tatapan, 'membebaskannya maka aku akan membunuhmu'. Tatapan itu cukup membuat sang gadis bergidik ketakutan.

Gadis itu meletakkan tangannya di atas kepala sang anak dan berkata, "Maaf, hanya Arthur yang bisa memberi keputusan."

Sang anak membenamkan kepalanya di dada sang gadis dan menangis kencang. Arthur yang mendengar tangisan itu menjadi emosi. Arthur benci anak cengeng.

"Diam! Aku bilang diam!" kata Arthur lalu berusah menarik pundak sang anak. Arthur lupa kalau sang anak adalah hantu, sehingga tangannya bukan menyentuh pundak sang anak tetapi menyentuh dada sang gadis.

Tepat pada saat itu, pintu terbuka.

"Kudengar dari Williem ada yang ter-"

Perkataan dari gadis personifikasi Indonesia terhenti karena melihat kejadian di depan matanya. Sementara pemuda yang memiliki rambut seperti tulip yang berdiri di belakang Nesia tertawa penuh kemenangan.

~.~

 **TBC**

~.~

A/N: tentang tasbih, Lena ga tau mau pakek alat suci apa.. hanya itu yang terlintas di kepala Lena..

Lena ucapin terima kasih banyak buat yang sudah mampir, baca, review, follow, dan favorit.

Lena minta maaf kalau updatenya kelamaan. Saran dan kritik diperlukan :D


End file.
